<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flame and Ashes by sevarix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183896">Flame and Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix'>sevarix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, My First Fanfic, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, a microscopic amount of sylvix if you squint, yurileth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly two years have passed since the events of Azure Moon. Dimitri has become king of Faerghus and Byleth has taken over as Archibishop of the Church of Seiros. Yuri and Byleth are now married, and both living at Garrag Mach. Just when everything seems to be peaceful at last, some troubling news reaches Byleth…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction so bear with me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth felt uneasy.</p>
<p>He stood in the small office, once occupied by Rhea, feeling a ghost previous Archbishop’s presence. It was an eerie feeling, as though she were watching him, silently judging him.</p>
<p>Rhea’s whereabouts were still unknown, although Byleth suspected Seteth actually knew where she was. What made him the most uneasy was how Rhea had expected him to completely take over her church for her, while discovering all the things she had done to Fodlan. Had she expected he would simply continue where she had left off, simply because she had embedded the goddess within him?</p>
<p>He placed a hand on his chest. Still no heartbeat. Though he hadn’t heard Sothis’s voice in years, it was clear she was still with him. It only added to his uneasiness.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted when Seteth entered the office.</p>
<p>“Archbishop, do you have a moment?”</p>
<p>Byleth turned to Seteth and nodded.</p>
<p>“Thank you. We have received a message from Faerghus. King Dimitri wishes to have an audience with you. It appears it is rather urgent.”</p>
<p>Byleth felt his eyes widen. “Did something happen?”</p>
<p>Seteth shook his head. “I do not know the details, only that it is urgent. I have arranged for you to leave as soon as you’re ready.”</p>
<p>He stood frozen for a moment before nodding. Just when he thought things were calming down, it appeared another storm approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Even after nearly two years, Yuri still felt odd walking around Garrag Mach as he pleased. Instead of the guards giving him a look of suspicion, they now gave him a nod of respect. Or was it fear? He didn’t mind, although he hoped they would treat Abyss more respectfully because of it.</p>
<p>Having that respect didn’t tame the rumors though. He still preferred to keep his private life out of the public eye, but the rumors still spread.</p>
<p>
  <em>I heard he took out an entire Imperial army by himself… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I heard he has thugs everywhere, waiting to do his bidding…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I heard he manipulates the Archbishop…</em>
</p>
<p>He was able to ignore most, but the ones involving Byleth bothered him. He supposed it came naturally when one became close to someone as high and mighty as the Archbishop, but to think even for a moment that he might tarnish Byleth’s reputation tore at his heart. And even at that, hardly anyone knew they were married. He couldn’t imagine the rumors if everyone had known. <em>Do I hurt him more than I help him? </em> </p>
<p>He stopped walking, taking in the the sights below Garrag Mach’s famous bridge. It was quiet, but he expected that to change once students started to return. The repairs of the monastery had finally been completed, and new curriculum had been planned. No more teaching of war. It was one thing both he and Byleth had been adamant about. Whether it would help bring lasting peace to Fodlan, Yuri could not predict.</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps pulled him from his thoughts. A cloaked man approached, one he recognized from Abyss. He stopped in front of Yuri and gave a curt nod. The seriousness on his face gave him concern.</p>
<p>“I have an urgent message.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Some of us returned from the kingdom. Heard of a skirmish near Gautier territory.”</p>
<p>Yuri frowned. “Bandits?”</p>
<p>“More skilled than bandits, it appears. Sorry, I don’t have anymore details.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Thanks, friend. Try and find out who’s involved. I’ll do some digging myself.”</p>
<p>With that, the cloaked man nodded, disappearing across the bridge. Yuri stood there for a moment, trying to sort out what he had been told. He hoped it was just residual bandits from the war, but he couldn’t be sure. With a sigh he returned back within the gates of Garrag Mach. He made his way through the monastery, but paused when he saw someone standing in the small graveyard, still as a statue, staring off into the distance. His heart dropped when his eyes registered who it was.</p>
<p>It was rare to see anyone spend more than a passing moment in the old graveyard. After the war, it was abandoned in favor of a memorial placed in the cathedral for those who lost their lives. But there was one person who, when feeling stressed, went there to visit his parents.</p>
<p>Yuri approached Byleth quietly, as to not disturb whatever it was he was thinking so intently about. His brow was furrowed, lips pursed. Yuri came up beside him and gently took his hand.</p>
<p>Byleth’s face relaxed as he turned to him. “Yuri.” He smiled. “I’m glad you’re here.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, By?”</p>
<p>He sighed, gazing at the ground. “I’m being called to Fhirdiad. Dimitri has requested to speak with me. It sounds urgent. It sounds… <em>bad.</em>”</p>
<p>Yuri frowned. “I’ve heard rumors of skirmishes in the kingdom. It might be to soon to make assumptions, but--”</p>
<p>Byleth pulled Yuri into an embrace, hugging him tightly. “I don’t want another war, Yuri,” he said, on the verge of tears. “Everyone has already suffered too much. We can’t do this again. Not again.”</p>
<p>Yuri placed his hand softly on Byleth’s cheek. “I know, By. I know. It’s still too soon to worry.” He kissed him on the cheek. “And you’re not Rhea. You care. You actually care about Fodlan.”</p>
<p>Byleth pulled away, nodding thoughtfully. He squeezed Yuri’s hand and smiled faintly. “Thank you, Yuri. I… would be a much different person without you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars were shining brightly when they finally reached Fhirdiad. Due to the urgency of the request, Seteth insisted that they take the wyverns to the kingdom capital. Byleth didn’t mind, but something about flying always made him a little uneasy.</p><p>He approached the steps of the palace. Yuri was at his side, glancing upwards toward the sky. Byleth almost smiled at the sight. He guessed for someone who had lived underground for so long, the stars were always a breathtaking sight.</p><p>A familiar face had been waiting for them stoically by the palace entrance. The large Duscur man looked stern as always, but Byleth detected a faint smile as they approached.</p><p>Dedue bowed slightly as they approached. “Good. You are here.” He gestured for them to follow. “His majesty will see you at once.”</p><p>Since the end of the war, Fhridiad had become a welcome place to Byleth. It was a place he felt safe, a place with friends. <em>Friends. </em>Before he came to Garrag Mach, he wasn’t sure if he had friends at all, only an occasional ally.</p><p>Dedue eventually led them to Dimitri’s personal chambers, where they found the tall king pacing nervously. He turned when Dedue announced them.</p><p>Dimitri’s face lit up. “Prof-- I mean Byleth! And Yuri! I am so glad you are safe.”</p><p>Before Byleth could try and interpret what he had meant by “safe”, Dimitri had closed the distance between them and gathered both him and Yuri into a bear hug.</p><p>Yuri chuckled. “We’re glad to see you too, your majesty.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Byleth added.</p><p>The king took a step back and waved his hand. “Please, there is no need to be formal. You are here as my friends.” He gestured toward a lavish sitting area with a sofa and some chairs. His expression changed, becoming darker. “Please sit. There is much we should discuss.”</p><p>Dimitri sat for a moment before speaking. His expression was one of sadness, one Byleth hadn’t seen since the war. His stomach tightened.</p><p>“Thank you for coming so urgently. There has been some strife in the kingdom.” He looked at Byleth directly, his eye stern. “Margrave Gautier has been murdered.”</p><p>Byleth could only react with silent shock.</p><p>“Murdered?” Yuri asked. “As in, assassinated?”</p><p>Dimitri sighed. “We are not certain. Apparently there was a skirmish in Gautier territory near the Sreng border. They were not mere bandits, nor people of Sreng. I am not sure if he was targeted specifically.”</p><p>“What about Sylvain?” Byleth asked.</p><p>Dimitri nodded. “He was not present. But to be safe, Felix is escorting him here to the capital. Fhirdiad is much more fortified, and harder for would-be assassins to hide in. We can’t take any chances. In the meantime, I have sent Ingrid’s squadron to scout the area.”</p><p>Byleth considered who would see Gautier as an enemy. The Western Church could not be entirely ruled out, but it seemed strange to him that they’d go as far as Gautier to further their goals.</p><p>“There’s one more thing,” Dimitri said, his tone serious. “We found a note on the grounds of the skirmish. Assumed to be from the unidentified attackers.” He frowned. “It contained no writing, only a crude drawing.”</p><p>“A drawing? Like a map?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“No. A drawing of the Crest of Flames. And along side it, the Sword of the Creator.”</p><p>Byleth felt a chill.</p><p>“That’s one reason why I asked you here so urgently. It is not clear if you are a target, but it seems they might have some kind of interest in you. I wanted to make sure you were safe.”</p><p>Byleth lifted a hand to his chest. Did they want him, or the crest? Yuri grabbed his other hand and squeezed gently. Byleth looked up at Dimitri and nodded. “Thank you, Dimitri. You have the church’s support. Let us hope this can be resolved without further death.”</p><p>The king nodded solemnly. “Indeed, my friend. I will do whatever it takes.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth awoke long after the sun had risen. He remained unmoving in bed, reluctant to start another day. Worry had gotten the best of him, and sleep had eluded him for most of the night. Byleth guessed it had been the same for Yuri, who still lay asleep, cuddled next to him. Another reason Byleth didn’t want to move.</p><p>He ran a hand through his husband’s silky hair. He knew that if asked, he would never be able to describe how much he cared for this man. Yuri understood him better than anyone, even able to read his meagre facial expressions with ease. Though their paths in life had been different, he knew they had gone through similar hardships. Even when he first arrived at Garrag Mach, when most others only saw him as a former mercenary, or a professor, or Captain Jeralt’s kid, his interactions with Yuri had been different. He had sensed that, behind the smirk, there was an understanding of who he was, what he had been through. Having someone understand him was something he cherished greatly, something he rarely had found throughout his life. And Yuri was the one he cherished most.</p><p>Byleth lay still for a while longer, drifting in and out of sleep. Yuri stirring finally woke him.</p><p>Yuri stood by the window, glancing down at Fhirdiad below. “Mornin’.”</p><p>Byleth slowly got up. “Sleep well?”</p><p>He laughed. “I think we need some of these fancy royal beds back at the monastery. Can’t believe I woke up so late.”</p><p>Byleth tried to smile, but the worry sunk in once more.</p><p>Yuri walked over to him. “It’ll be alright, By. We’ll figure this out,” he reassured him, holding his hand gently. “Before worrying you should at least have some royal breakfast.” He smiled. “Last time they even had those little cakes.”</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help but smile.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By afternoon, Yuri found himself wandering the halls of the palace alone. Dimitri wanted to go over some recent happenings in the kingdom with Byleth, and Yuri wanted to let them catch up. Also, Yuri’s cautiousness caught up with him.</p>
<p>Dimitri hadn’t exaggerated the increased security in the city, but he figured scouting the palace wouldn’t be a bad idea. Knights patrolled every corridor, reminding him of Garrag Mach during the war. As he roamed the palace, he noticed a few glance his way, and after a while he decided to stop drawing attention.</p>
<p>In one particularly quiet courtyard, he spotted a familiar redhead slouched on a bench. Yuri approached him slowly. “Hey, Sylvain.”</p>
<p>He looked up, his eyes widening with recognition. “Yuri? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Yuri sat beside him. “You know how it is. I show up when things get interesting.”</p>
<p>Sylvain looked to him with expectantly. “Do you know anything? About what happened?”</p>
<p>“Not a thing, unfortunately. The Archbishop’s territory, basically all of the old empire, has been relatively quiet.”</p>
<p>Sylvain sighed. “I feel so helpless. There was nothing I could do.” He shook his head. “I’ll admit my father was not always the best person. But to think he’s just… gone. And then there’s--” He paused, looking at Yuri. “Do you know if Byleth is here?”</p>
<p>“He is. You got something to tell him?”</p>
<p>“Well, I wanted to ask him about the knights from the church.”</p>
<p>Yuri turned to him with surprise. “Knights of Serios in Gautier territory?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I’ll spare you the details, but they showed up a while back asking about the situation with Sreng.”</p>
<p>Yuri felt his pulse quicken. “Byleth did not send knights to the kingdom.”</p>
<p>Sylvain looked puzzled. “Really? You sure?”</p>
<p>“Really, <em>really</em> sure.” It was something Byleth had decided early on. He had wanted to stay out of the kingdom as much as possible and only send armed knights if help was needed. Yuri had done the same, keeping his business less focused on the kingdom unless absolutely necessary. It was all part of Byleth’s plan to lessen the control of the church over Fodlan, though few knew about his long term goal. Yuri stood up. “Come on. We need to talk to the Archbishop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Yuri approached the meeting room where Byleth had been, there were already others waiting by the door. Sylvain followed closely behind, appearing more concerned as each moment passed.</p>
<p>Something was definitely going on. Gilbert stood outside the door, frowning at Felix who himself wore a scowl. As they saw him and Sylvain, their moods only seemed to sour.</p>
<p>Yuri gave them a serious look. “Hey. We need to talk to the Archbishop. It’s important.”  </p>
<p>Felix sighed. “So do I, but apparently no one is allowed in.”</p>
<p>Gilbert crossed his arms. “Lady Ingrid has returned and is giving her report of the situation. No one is to enter until his Majesty says so.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” Yuri relented. “I guess we’ll wait out here.”</p>
<p>“Where have <em>you </em>been these past few years?” Felix asked, looking at Yuri curiously. “I’m sure someone like you knows something about this.”</p>
<p><em>Someone like you</em>. Even though it was Felix saying it, it still stung a little. “I never went anywhere. I stayed at Garrag Mach. Haven’t heard a thing about this until now.”</p>
<p>“I do find it curious that you show up suddenly at a time like this,” Gilbert added.</p>
<p>It was moments like this which led Yuri to keep his relationship with Byleth private. Out of those from Faerghus, only Mercie, Dimitri, and Dedue knew the truth. Byleth held so much respect from everyone, not only for being a hero in the war, but for simply being the new Archbishop. Yuri never wanted to tarnish that respect.</p>
<p>He ignored the suspicion in Gilber’s voice. “I’ve helped the kingdom before, why wouldn’t I help it again?”</p>
<p>Before the others could respond, the door opened, and a ragged Ingrid looked at at them with surprise. “Why are you all here?”</p>
<p>“Where’s Byleth?” Yuri asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, what’s going on?” Felix added.</p>
<p>“I… he…” she turned, frowning.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Byleth said, appearing behind her, looking weary and pale.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t overdo it,” Dimitri said worriedly.</p>
<p>Ingrid took hold of his arm and led him through the door. “You need to rest.”</p>
<p>Dimitri turned toward the crowd. “We can continue discussions tomorrow. I think everyone needs some rest.”</p>
<p>Yuri immediately moved over to Byleth and took his other arm. “You all right?”</p>
<p>Relief spread across his face as he looked at Yuri, though he weariness remained. “I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“I think we’re all a little stretched thin,” Ingrid added, her eyes locked on Byleth with reverence. “But it’s good that you’re here.”</p>
<p>The setting sun was shining through the window of Byleth’s room when they arrived.</p>
<p>“I’ll have someone bring you some food,” Ingrid insisted. “And--”</p>
<p>“Ingrid, you need to rest yourself,” Yuri interrupted. “You look pretty exhausted.”</p>
<p>“He’s right,” Byleth said.</p>
<p>She let out a deep breath and nodded. “All right. Just… take care of yourself.” She turned to leave, but stopped to face Yuri. “And it’s good to see you again, Yuri. I know I stop by the monastery pretty frequently, but it’s still been a while.”</p>
<p>“Good to see you too, Ingrid.”</p>
<p>After she left, Byleth immediately collapsed into the bed.</p>
<p>Yuri gently draped a blanket over him and then knelt beside the bed. “Is it the dizzy thing again?”</p>
<p>He nodded faintly, eyes closed.</p>
<p>Yuri stroked his hair. Although infrequent, this was a reoccurring ailment that manifested whenever Byleth became overly stressed. Yuri suspected it had something to do with the strangeness of his heart, but he didn’t know with certainty.</p>
<p>He thought back to his conversation with Sylvain. “You… realized it too, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>He nodded weakly again, and despite his apparent exhaustion, his voice held great disdain. “<em>Rhea.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix decided to take a walk in the morning, trying his best to avoid everyone. He was starting to grow agitated at everything going on, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to make it through another of Dimitri’s meetings without a moment of peace and quiet.</p>
<p>The quiet hadn’t lasted long, though. He was partway through the courtyard when he heard the all-too-familiar voice.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, I have a feeling something’s going on,” Sylvain said, standing next to Ingrid and wearing that stupid smile. Here he was, his father just died and his territory possibly in danger, and he’s standing there with that stupid smile. As much as Felix wanted to be annoyed by it, he knew that was how his friend coped.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Felix!”</p>
<p>Felix sighed. No more peace and quiet. “What are you blabbing about this early?”</p>
<p>Ingrid appeared even more annoyed than Felix wanted to be. “Sylvain is spreading rumors again.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not a rumor if there’s evidence,” Sylvain replied. “I think you just don’t want to accept it as true.”</p>
<p>“You hardly had evidence! And it’s a ridiculous idea, let alone rumor.”</p>
<p>Felix frowned. “Sylvain, what are you going on about now?”</p>
<p>Ingrid placed her palm on her face. “He’s spreading rumors about the Archbishop. Of all people! Our dear professor!”</p>
<p>Now Felix was starting to feel annoyed. “Sylvain, explain yourself.”</p>
<p>“I think Byleth has a secret lover.”</p>
<p>Felix sighed. “Is that really all you can think about? During a time like this?”</p>
<p>“Well, it will certainly ruin Ingrid’s plans.”</p>
<p>Her face turned crimson. “Will you stop?!”</p>
<p>Sylvain laughed. “It’s pretty obvious why you volunteered to deliver Dimitri’s reports to the monastery.”</p>
<p>Felix wanted to just walk away from their drama, but then he remembered that smug look on Gilbert’s face the previous day when he denied Felix entry to see Byleth. He felt his stomach drop at the thought. <em>Could it be… her? </em></p>
<p>“Who is it?” Felix asked. “Do you actually know or are you just making this up?”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>completely </em>absurd,” Igrid replied.</p>
<p>“Ah ha, I didn’t expect you to be so interested, Felix. Well… I couldn’t help but notice something yesterday when Ingrid revealed that our beloved professor wasn’t feeling well.”</p>
<p>Ingrid crossed her arms and scowled.</p>
<p>Sylvain continued. “We were all worried, of course. But, Yuri was standing next to me. And he had this <em>look </em>in his eyes when he saw Byleth. Like it went beyond just worrying. And <em>then</em>, when Byleth saw him, he smiled. Smiled! You know him, he almost never smiles. Not to mention Yuri helped him back to his room.”</p>
<p>“And you just decided to jump to the most ridiculous of conclusions?” Ingrid asked.</p>
<p>“Well, he also told Felix that he’s been at Garrag Mach. You know, where the Archbishop lives. I’m telling you, it all makes sense.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that just make him a trusted ally?” Ingrid insisted. “They were friends during the war, after all.”</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s totally more than that,” Sylvain said smugly, clearly proud of his supposed discovery.</p>
<p>Felix felt Sylvain’s conclusion was strange, but not offensive. He was just glad it wasn’t someone else, someone he hadn’t seen in almost a year now, and someone who lived in Fhirdiad who he wasn’t sure he wanted to see again.</p>
<p>Felix sighed. “Just be careful, Sylvain. Don’t make Yuri angry.”</p>
<p>Sylvain smiled that stupid smile again. “Nah, it’s fine. We’re friends. Remember that time he helped me hide in Abyss when those girls were after me?”</p>
<p>Ingrid shook her head with disgust. “How could we forget?”</p>
<p>“Oh hey, you know, that reminds me.” Sylvain turned to Felix. “Have you decided to visit… <em>you-know-who</em> while we’re here?”</p>
<p>“No,” Felix replied flatly. He wanted to be annoyed by the question, but Sylvain had that annoying grin. Felix wasn’t sure how he did it, but he was certainly good at it. “And I highly suggest you stay out of everyone’s personal lives.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth had insisted on meeting with everyone despite Dimitri urging him to rest. He was feeling better, but what would make him feel even better was to make a plan of action. Yuri had filled him in on what Sylvain had mentioned, and it only added to his feeling of dread.</p>
<p>He had also insisted that everyone currently involved be present. This included Dimitri and Dedue of course, along with Ingrid, Felix, and Sylvain. Dimitri also included Gilbert. The only one missing was Yuri.</p>
<p>He understood Yuri’s reluctance to reveal their relationship to the others, but right now Byleth didn’t care. He felt weary, worried, and troubled. He needed Yuri by his side. He turned to Dedue, who stood dutifully by the door as always. “Can you get Yuri, too? He should hear this.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Dimitri added. “Let’s include him.”</p>
<p>Byleth waited to see if anyone disagreed, but all he noticed was Sylvain giving Ingrid an odd smirk, which she responded to with a scowl. Felix seemed disengaged, glancing away distantly, and Gilbert maintained his usual stoic look.</p>
<p>Yuri entered quietly, giving Byleth a reassuring nod before sitting down.</p>
<p>“After several reports on the situation,” Byleth began. “I am led to believe that the previous Archbishop, Rhea, is involved in the attacks.”</p>
<p>Byleth suspected some would disagree with him, but to see most of the room stare at him in shock made him a little uneasy.</p>
<p>“Why would Rhea do that?” Gilbert asked. “Didn’t she disappear after turning it over to you?”</p>
<p>“Indeed she did,” Byleth responded. “But during my time as Archbishop I have uncovered countless terrible things she has done to Fodlan in order to control it to her will. I believe she is still capable of doing this in the shadows.”</p>
<p>Dimitri nodded. “The war was very much her fault as much as it was Edelgard’s. I can certainly imagine her to continue her scheming in secret.”</p>
<p>“So you think she’s the one who had my father killed?” Sylvain asked.</p>
<p>“It’s seems probable. I heard that knights of Seiros showed up in Gautier territory. I did not send those knights.”</p>
<p>“And you assume they were not merely pretenders?” Gilbert asked.</p>
<p>Byleth nodded. “It’s possible, but seems unlikely in this situation.”</p>
<p>“So you think that is who I saw near Sreng?” Ingrid asked. “But why would they want to go there?”</p>
<p>“Whatever it is, it can’t be good,” Felix added.</p>
<p>“If they have spies, we’ll need counterspies,” Gilbert said. “And if you are right and we truly are dealing with Rhea, we will have to seriously consider our actions.”</p>
<p>“I am aware,” Byleth responded. “I would like to avoid conflict as much as possible.”</p>
<p>“Gilbert,” Dimitri said. “I would like for you to lead an effort on rooting out any spies in Gautier territory.”</p>
<p>“Of course, your majesty.” He turned to Byleth. “What about the monastery? Or the church’s new territory in Adrestia?”</p>
<p>“I got that covered,” Yuri replied.</p>
<p>Gilbert looked at him with narrowed eyes before nodding.</p>
<p>“All right, it’s settled then,” Dimitri said. “I would like you all to stay in Fhirdiad until we can confirm whether it’s safe. Please use this time to rest; I don’t want anyone wearing themselves out.”</p>
<p>With that, everyone solemnly left the room. Byleth began heading back to his room, but paused to glance out a window in the corridor. The large church was visible, and its grand architecture rivaled even that of the palace. So much fuss for a church. So much attention, money, power… all for a dead goddess. He had decided already that he would undo all the wrongs Rhea had done, and with that he planned to eventually dissolve the church. But what religion would people flock to next? Would its leader be like Rhea?</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted when Yuri appeared at his side, offering a sad smile. “You doing all right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m feeling better.”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded, then stared out the window with him for a long moment. “What do you say we go walk around the city for a bit? Might do us some good.”</p>
<p>Byleth took his hand and smiled. “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix reluctantly followed Ingrid and Sylvain through the city. Ingrid had that look in her eyes again that meant she was thinking about food. Felix did admit that the food in the capital was the best in the kingdom, but he had other things on his mind. He glanced off into the distance, toward the Fhirdiad School of Magic and sighed.</p>
<p>When he turned back around, he saw Sylvain glancing at him. Ingrid was waiting in a long line of a food stall, her eyes mesmerized by the offerings.</p>
<p>“Hey Felix,” Sylvain said, coming to stand with him away from the crowd. His usual smirk was completely absent. “There’s, uh, something I should tell you.”</p>
<p>Felix scowled. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“I did some asking around earlier. About Annette.”</p>
<p>“I thought I told you to stay out of--”</p>
<p>“Just listen. Turns out she left the school of magic. She moved a few months ago to Brigid to teach magic there.”</p>
<p>It was as though all of his remaining energy had been drained out. He was annoyed at his own sadness. He should have known he had no chance with her. They had both decided they wouldn’t be good for each other. Why did he have to keep thinking about it?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Felix,” Sylvain offered, looking at him with genuine sadness.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Felix tried to say it more strongly, but it came out as barely a mutter. What was wrong with him? He should have known this would be the case. He should have just forgotten about it all.</p>
<p>Sylvain placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll find someone eventually, Felix. You’re not like me, after all.” He gave a wink and a smirk, then moved back toward Ingrid.</p>
<p>He decided that Sylvain was right. He wasn’t like his friend. He shouldn’t have even considered the idea of finding a relationship like that. He didn’t need to marry. He didn’t have time. He had more important things to do. <em>I just need to forget all of this</em>.</p>
<p>By then, Ingrid approached happily with skewers of meat, followed by Sylvain who wasted no time teasing her.</p>
<p>They found a small park where they sat and caught up. Although he was at first reluctant, Felix was glad that he tagged along. It was the first time they had spent time together without talking about official business in a long while. And it helped him forget about other things.</p>
<p>“So Ingrid, how’s your family doing?” Sylvain asked.</p>
<p>“Fine, I guess. I don’t see them much anymore. And my father just constantly reminds me how I need to marry as soon as possible.” She sighed.</p>
<p>“I can relate. My father’s will had a bunch of stuff about how I just need to settle down and marry and all that. It really annoyed me.” He gestured toward Ingrid. “At least you have someone in mind.” He paused, his smirk returning. “Well, at least you <em>did.</em> I guess you need a backup plan now.”</p>
<p>Her face flushed. “Only if your stupid rumors are true. I still can’t believe some of the things that come out of your mouth.”</p>
<p>Slyvain crossed his arms. “Just curious though, what made you think he’d want to marry you?”</p>
<p>“Well… I…” She looked away nervously. “You remember back when we were in the academy, there was that legend about the goddess tower on the night of the ball?”</p>
<p>Sylvain laughed. “Wait, don’t tell me. You and our dear professor showed up at the same time, and now you think you’re soul mates?”</p>
<p>She nodded sheepishly, her face scarlet.</p>
<p>Felix frowned. “There’s no such thing as soul mates. You can’t believe all that stuff.”</p>
<p>Ingrid sighed. “Whatever. Let’s talk about something else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The rain started late in the afternoon. Ingrid could feel it coming--it was a skill she honed as a pegasus rider--but she ignored it until it pushed them back indoors.</p>
<p>She couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed. Despite the trouble they often gave her, she was glad to be reunited with her childhood friends. Despite the teasing, she knew they would always understand her. Just that fact alone made her welcome their presence.</p>
<p>Fortunately, they had made it back to the palace before the rain had soaked them through. Felix had still complained, though.</p>
<p>“Hey. Ingrid.” Sylvain whispered, nodding his head toward further down the corridor.</p>
<p>Ingrid carefully turned around, spotting Byleth turning down another corridor, with none other than Yuri beside him.</p>
<p>Sylvain smirked. “We should follow them.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, Sylvain, let it go,” Ingrid said. That smirk always meant trouble.</p>
<p>Felix sighed with disgust, turning to leave. “I’m going back to my room. Stay out of trouble, Sylvain.”</p>
<p>“Come on! It’ll be harmless. It’s just the library over there, anyway,” Sylvain said. “If they see us, it’s not like they’ll suspect us of anything.”</p>
<p>As much as she hated to admit it, Ingrid wanted to give in. She wanted to know for certain whether Sylvain’s ridiculous rumor was true. “Fine.”</p>
<p>The moved slowly down the hallway toward the library, keeping their voices low.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Ingrid said.</p>
<p>“I can.”</p>
<p>“Why would he be attracted to a man?” Ingrid asked. She wanted so badly for it to not make sense.</p>
<p>Sylvain smiled. “Hey, it happens more than you think. Besides, remember Dorothea and Petra?”</p>
<p>She sighed, refusing to respond as they neared the library.</p>
<p>The royal library was massive, spanning several rooms. It had increased in size significantly after the war, when both the Archbishop and Dimitri decided to spread as much knowledge as possible. In addition to adding things from other nations, Byleth had apparently found lost works in Abyss.</p>
<p><em>Maybe that’s why they’re here, </em>Ingrid thought in an attempt to reassure herself.</p>
<p>“Look, they’re in the back room,” Sylvain whispered.</p>
<p>Ingrid could see them. The smaller alcove they were in held the oldest books in the library. Both Byleth in Yuri were looking at one book in particular, speaking to each other quietly.</p>
<p>Sylvain grabbed Ingrid’s arm and pulled her forward. They found one particularly well-placed shelf to hide behind that would give them a good view of the situation.</p>
<p>“It might not be possible,” Byleth said.</p>
<p>Ingrid felt her stomach tighten. There was a sadness in his eyes that Ingrid had only witnessed on a few occasions. Whatever it was he had discovered had to be particularly distressing.</p>
<p>Yuri looked at him with sympathy. “We don’t know that yet.”</p>
<p>Byleth held a hand to his chest. “I just… I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.”</p>
<p>Yuri placed a hand on Byleth’s cheek. “It’s too soon to worry about that. You’ll only stress yourself out. Your life matters in all this, too.” He pulled Byleth’s face closer to his and kissed him.</p>
<p>Byleth didn’t pull away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Yuri and kissed him back.</p>
<p>Ingrid grabbed Sylvain’s arm and quickly retreated. She had seen enough.</p>
<p>When they were back in the corridor, safely out of hearing range, Sylvain let out a laugh. “Damn! Did you see that? I was right, they really do have something going on.” He sounded so pleased with himself. “They’re actually kind of cute together. I’m a bit jealous.”</p>
<p>Ingrid could barely listen to him. All she felt was a painful sadness of rejection. She had really hoped they had something. But no. There he was, with another man.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry about your plans, though,” Sylvain added. “See, you should have believed me the first time I told you.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Sylvain.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain continued through the night, turning into a heavy storm. Something about it made Yuri a little uneasy, but he figured it was because he wasn’t used to hearing them while he lived in Abyss.</p><p>Byleth seemed unbothered by the crackling thunder, sound asleep cuddled beside him. During each lightning flash, he could see Byleth’s face, peaceful and lacking any sign of stress that had been present during the day.</p><p>Dimitri’s scouts still hadn’t returned, but Yuri wanted to go back to the monastery the next day regardless. Fhirdiad was making him nervous. He didn’t have the connections like he did in Garrag Mach.</p><p>Another flash of lighting illuminated the room, followed promptly by rumbling thunder. This time Byleth stirred awake, though he still didn’t seem bothered. He wrapped his arm around Yuri and fell back to sleep.</p><p>The conversation they had had the previous day still haunted him. Byleth seemed so determined to rid himself of the crest stone, thinking it was the only way to stop Rhea. But Yuri knew how that woman thought. Not only would it have made no difference in her schemes, but it might also kill Byleth. And that was the last thing Yuri wanted.</p><p>Feeling Byleth cuddled beside him brought him comfort, pulling him from his worries.  Years ago, he would have considered someone putting their arms around him a threat, and if it had been while he was sleeping… well, he always had a dagger ready. Even a light hug would have sent him into defensive mode, and he tried his best to avoid such things entirely. At times it had made him feel cold, or broken. Unlovable. He figured his past traumas would always haunt him, to the point where he would never let anyone get too close.</p><p>But here he was with the one exception. Someone who, he had come to realize during the war, was very much like him. Someone who never wanted from him more than he could give. Someone who made him feel warm, not broken.</p><p>The storm began to lessen outside, although Yuri still couldn’t sleep. He considered getting out of bed and roaming the palace, but he didn’t want to leave Byleth alone.</p><p>It was then that a faint knock on the door nearly made him jump.</p><p>“Hey, By,” he whispered.</p><p>Byleth opened his eyes groggily.</p><p>Another knock, this time louder. Yuri even noticed a faint light seeping in from under it.</p><p>“Someone’s at the door.”</p><p>Byleth stood up and quickly approached the door. With slight hesitation, he cracked it open just barely.</p><p>“Sylvain?”</p><p>“Hey there, your holiness. Sorry to wake you, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I think it’s kinda urgent.”</p><p>Byleth turned to Yuri for his opinion, but Yuri just nodded and went to stand across the room.</p><p>“Of course,” Byleth responded.</p><p>Sylvain entered, carrying a lantern which illuminated the room. His eyes widened when he saw Yuri, and a smirk grew across his face. “Well, well, look who else is here. Sorry if I <em>interrupted </em>anything.”</p><p>Yuri’s face felt suddenly very warm. “W-what--”</p><p>Sylvain laughed. “Never thought I’d see you so flustered.”</p><p>“We’re sharing a room,” Byleth explained plainly, clearly oblivious to Sylvain’s teasing. “What’s the urgent thing you needed to tell me?”</p><p>“Yeah, how about we get to the point,” Yuri added.</p><p>“Oh, right! Well, the storm was keeping me awake and it reminded me of something.” He nodded thoughtfully. “Back home, there were myths and legends about a dragon that lived in the Sreng region. They called him The Wind Caller. He could apparently summon storms at will, though mostly he stayed hidden in the desert areas of Sreng.” He looked at Byleth seriously. “Well, you know, Rhea’s a dragon technically. And if we’re right about her sending people to Sreng, then maybe it’s about this other dragon.”</p><p>Byleth’s eyes widened with realization. “Macuil.”</p><p>“Wait, you mean like Saint Macuil?” Sylvain asked.</p><p>Byleth nodded. “Yes. He’s… Seteth’s brother. He told us about him.”</p><p>Yuri remembered. Seteth had explained how his brother had a hatred for mankind and refused to help in the war, even when Rhea was in danger. But if Rhea sought his help, could that mean she too was dismissing mankind? Either way, this did not bode well. “Sylvain, I think you might be right about this. Whatever Rhea’s plan is, it doesn’t sound good. Especially if Macuil is involved.”</p><p>He smiled. “I knew it. Well, like I said, this seems urgent. And I’m also kind of worried about my territory.” A brief sadness flashed across his face, replaced quickly with a look of determination. “I suggest we leave for Sreng early tomorrow morning.”</p><p>"No need to be hasty,” Byleth said. “I’ll talk to Dimitri first thing in the morning. You should get some rest. It might be the last chance for a restful sleep for a while.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth watched as Dimitri’s frown deepened. The sun had just barely risen, and already he was bringing the king concerns.</p><p>“We need to approach this carefully,” Dimitri said. “We don’t want to attract an outright attack.”</p><p>“I agree,” Byleth responded. “First I think we should check on Sylvain’s territory before moving on to Sreng. That way we can approach without drawing too much attention.”</p><p>“You intend to accompany him?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Dimitri did not look convinced. “Perhaps it would be better for you to return to the monastery. If it is indeed you she wants--”</p><p>“No. If Rhea is involving me in her schemes, I need to help stop it. I’m tired of being her puppet.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded. “In that case, I’ll accompany you as well.”</p><p>“Your majesty,” Dedue cut in, moving from his place by the door. “Are you certain that is wise?”</p><p>Byleth frowned. “I’m wondering the same. It might attract too much attention.”</p><p>Dimitri waved a hand dismissively. “I understand your concerns, but we are not going to be traveling with an entourage. Just a few of us, moving directly to Gautier territory like any trader or tourist would do.”</p><p>“I see,” Dedue replied.</p><p>“In addition to Sylvain,” Dimitri continued. “I’d like Felix and Ingrid to come with us. And Yuri, of course.” He turned to his retainer. “Dedue, I would like for you to stay here and make sure nothing happens while I’m gone.”</p><p>“But, your majesty--”</p><p>“Please, Dedue. I trust you more than anyone. If there are any wicked individuals hiding in Fhirdiad, I trust that you will do all that you can to keep the people safe.”</p><p>Dedue bowed slightly. “Understood, your majesty.”</p><p>“One last thing,” Dimitri said, looking to Byleth. “Do you think… Seteth is still loyal to Rhea?”</p><p>“I’m not completely sure,” Byleth admitted. It was something he constantly wondered himself. “He seemed upset after he found out all the things she had done. But he is still basically her family.”</p><p>“I see. Perhaps we should not inform him of this yet.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day of travel was uneventful, ending in them staying overnight at a fort just on the outskirts of Gautier territory. Only a few soldiers were present, though Yuri was glad for the extra security. That, and the fact that they could sleep indoors. It was already the end of summer, yet northern Faerghus was already colder than he anticipated.</p>
<p>Before the sun had risen, he had found his way to the fort’s small kitchen--if it could even be called that--to make a warm breakfast with what few ingredients were available. Apparently the soldiers stationed there weren’t too picky. He supposed the warmth was really all that mattered.</p>
<p>He had just finished a bowl of hot porridge when Sylvain showed up in the kitchen, eyes still groggy.</p>
<p>“Something smells good,” he said, moving over to the pot. “Did you make this?”</p>
<p>“Yep. Help yourself.”</p>
<p>He grabbed a bowl and then sat across from Yuri at the table. “Kind of like old times, huh?”</p>
<p>“Hopefully with less fighting this time.”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded sadly. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a while before Sylvain spoke again.</p>
<p>“So,” He said with a smile. “You and Byleth. How long has that been going on?”</p>
<p>Yuri sighed, shaking his head. “I should have known you’d bring that up. If you must know, we got married shortly after the war ended.”</p>
<p>“Wait, married?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, hard to believe he chose to spend his life with a guy like me, huh?”</p>
<p>“N-no that’s not what I meant! It’s just… I’m surprised I never noticed before.”</p>
<p>“We wanted to keep it private. He’s pretty influential and everything.”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded. “Makes sense.”</p>
<p>Just then, Felix appeared in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Hey. You two. Dimitri wants to talk to everyone outside.”</p>
<p>“Well looks like we’ve been summoned by his majesty,” Sylvain said.</p>
<p>Yuri and Sylvain followed Felix outside, where Ingrid, Byleth, and Dimitri already stood. Each of them wore an expression of concern, especially Byleth. Yuri stood next to him, gently grabbing his hand for reassurance.</p>
<p>“There’s been a report about sudden and unnatural changes in weather throughout Gautier territory,” Dimitri said, brow furrowed. “Based on what little we know about The Wind Caller, it could very well be related to him.”</p>
<p>“What kind of weather are we talking about?” Sylvain asked.</p>
<p>“Well, just about everything, it seems. Some towns have gotten wind damage, some flooding, ice, and near Sreng there have been sandstorms.”</p>
<p>“What should we do?” Ingrid asked.</p>
<p>“We need to stop whatever is behind this. We’re almost to Gautier territory, where we can stay in the fortress there if necessary.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Felix said.</p>
<p>“Dimitri,” Ingrid said, concern in her voice. “Are you sure you should come with us? If something happened to you…”</p>
<p>Dimitri shook his head. “No. I need to see this through.”</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Yuri saw a determination in Dimitri that he hadn’t seen since the war. It almost reminded him of his intense desire for revenge, but instead of anger, only a sadness lingered.</p>
<p>“We should leave as soon as possible,” Byleth concluded.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They had taken the path through the forest, but Byleth couldn’t even tell if they were still on it. He knew they weren’t far from their destination, though. Byleth could see the fortress in the distance, or rather, he could when the weather had been clear.</p>
<p>Just as the reports had suggested, the storm came upon them with unnatural suddenness. Rain poured from the sky, cold wind blew constantly, and lighting struck far too closely. The heavy rain also brought mud, leaving them struggling to move forward. Aside from them being drenched, cold, and muddy, the charred trees reminded them that there was an even more unpredictable threat.</p>
<p>Another gust of wind pelted him, cold as ice, even turning some of the heavy raindrops to ice pellets. It was unlike anything Byleth had experienced before, even during his time as a mercenary camping outdoors. It sapped his energy, making his trudging steps through the mud even slower. The others appeared to be doing even worse than him.</p>
<p>More lightning struck nearby, causing the ground to shake from the impact. During the brief flash of light, Byleth could make out the fortress ahead. <em>Just a little farther</em>.</p>
<p>He pushed on forward, noticing a distinct <em>crunch </em>with each footstep. Ice. The mud was freezing now. The slush eventually turned solid, making for a slippery terrain.</p>
<p>The wind picked up even more as they moved closer, making Byleth lose his balance. He could barely see the others now between the falling ice, mud, and wind, but he hoped they were close behind.</p>
<p>An object whirred past his head, making him stop in his tracks. In a different scenario, he would have assumed it to be an arrow, but then he heard it again. Shards of ice--or maybe even tree bark?---flew through the air, likely shedding from the trees around them. However they existed, Byleth tried his best to avoid them.</p>
<p>Almost as suddenly as the storm had begun, it began to wane. After a few more excruciating moments, the rain stopped, followed by the wind. All that remained were burning trees and smoke from the lightning strikes.</p>
<p>Byleth collapsed onto the grass beside the wall of the fortress, trying to catch his breath. His whole body was starting to feel numb from being soaked and cold.</p>
<p>The others weren’t far behind him, although they looked just as worn. Dimitri used his spear to keep himself standing, Ingrid a distance behind him, kneeling. Sylvain looked as though he had been struck by the debris, blood smeared on his soaked clothes. Felix seemed the most unbothered as he collapsed next to Sylvain, although by the weariness on his face, it appeared he, too, was suffering.</p>
<p>The only one he didn’t see was Yuri.</p>
<p>With his remaining reserves of energy, he got back on his feet, moving swiftly back the way he had come. After a few strides, he spotted Yuri collapsed beside a concerned Ingrid. She held his arm to help him up, but he didn’t move.</p>
<p>“No,” Byleth muttered, kneeling beside him.</p>
<p>“I think the cold got to him,” Ingrid said, her voice hoarse. “He’ll be all right. We need to get everyone inside.”</p>
<p>With energy he did not think existed, Byleth lifted Yuri and moved toward the fortress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri awoke to a faint light. He opened his eyes, momentarily confused as to where he was. His entire body was wrapped with blankets as he lay in a cramped bed with heavy woolen clothes he had not been wearing before. Sitting up, he started to remember everything. The fortress, the storm, the blistering cold. He now found himself in a small, dusty room crammed with single beds. Barracks, most likely. Something about it seemed familiar, but his head still felt foggy, and he put that thought aside.</p>
<p>He glanced to the next bed over, where Byleth was currently asleep. He was curled up, with noticeably fewer blankets than the others. Yuri stood, grabbed a couple of his own blankets, and carefully draped them over Byleth.</p>
<p>With that, he slipped on a pair of boots and left the room, hoping to find some food. As he stepped out into the hallway, the realization hit him that he had been to this fortress before. It was several years ago and it had been brief, but it still remained in his memory. One of those memories that was better forgotten, but lingered to torment him. He decided to try and forget it again.</p>
<p>The smell of food eased his mind and led him to a nearby kitchen. Its only occupant was Ingrid, who stirred a pot over the fire.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re awake,” Ingrid said as he entered. She looked weary, and Yuri wondered how much sleep she had gotten. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Tired,” he said, taking a seat at the table by the fire. “Pretty sore too. And hungry.”</p>
<p>She ladled some stew into a bowl for him. “Don’t push yourself, all right? We were pretty worried about you. Especially Byleth.”</p>
<p>He felt a pang of guilt at that. He hated giving Byleth more things to worry about, but at the same time he was grateful to have someone who cared for him so much. “How long have we been here?”</p>
<p>“About half a day, now.” She sat across from him after getting her own bowl filled. “It’s felt like longer, though. A lot has happened.”</p>
<p>“Did you find out anything? About… well, everything going on?”</p>
<p>“Well…” She hesitated. “We decided that there was no way the storms could be natural. It seems like magic is involved.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense. The dragon, right?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Yes, it seems most likely that The Wind Caller is behind it. But there’s more. Byleth seemed really bothered by it all. He said there’s some forest or something we need to go to, and left it at that. Then he told us all to get some rest so we can be ready for travel again.”</p>
<p>Yuri’s mind was still foggy, and he had to think a long moment about what Ingrid had just told him. Clearly Byleth knew something no one else did, which concerned Yuri. Usually he only withheld details about something if he knew it would cause others to worry.</p>
<p>Silence filled the room, only interrupted by the crackling of the fire beside him. Despite the warmth of the stew and the fire, Yuri still felt a chill.  </p>
<p>“Yuri…” Ingrid said after a long moment, looking at him worriedly. “He seemed so overwhelmed. I’ve never seen him like that. Not even during the war. It was almost like… he was losing himself. Do you think he’ll be all right? I realize exhaustion could play a part in it, but still. Even Felix was worried.”</p>
<p>Hearing her describe it made his heart feel heavy. “He holds on to a lot of burdens so others don’t have to. And since a lot of this seems to be centered around him, I think it’s especially hard on him. Even when we were back in Fhirdiad he was getting stressed out.”  </p>
<p>Ingrid looked down sadly. “He always seems so level-headed. I hadn’t realized he was struggling internally.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad he has all of you, though,” Yuri said. “At the monastery there aren’t many he feels he can trust.”</p>
<p>She smiled faintly. “I’m glad he has you too, Yuri. It seems like you understand him better than anyone.”</p>
<p>The comment took him by surprise, and he smiled sheepishly. “Thanks. He means a lot to me.”</p>
<p>Silence followed as they finished their meal. Ingrid seemed to be in deep thought, though less troubled than before. Hearing how stressed Byleth had been still troubled him, though. He wanted so badly to comfort him, to listen to whatever was on his mind. But he also wanted him to continue resting. Feeling his own fatigue, he realized he should probably be resting, too. He ran his hand through his hair and realized a warm bath would also be nice.</p>
<p>He stood from the table slowly. “I’ll be sure to talk to him later.”</p>
<p>Ingrid smiled. “Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth paced across the kitchen next to the quarters they had been given. The others, all save Yuri who was still resting, were gathered around the room, pondering the situation.</p>
<p>He stopped pacing and turned to them. “I think I should go alone,” he said decisively. It was for the best, he decided. There was no need put the others in harm’s way. Already people were suffering because of him, because of what he was.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Felix said. “We came with you to help.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and this is my territory.” Sylvain added. “I’m basically obligated to help.” He still wore his usual smile, but Byleth could see a fatigue in his eyes that made him feel even less inclined to change his decision.</p>
<p>“There’s no need for you to take all this on by yourself,” Ingrid said.</p>
<p>“They’re right,” Dimitri said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We will stand with you through anything.”</p>
<p>Byleth shook his head, feeling frustrated with the mix of emotions overwhelming him. “No, this is not like the war. This is not just a battle we can win by defeating an enemy.” He remembered the goddess’s words that had plagued him since their arrival. It had been years since he had heard that childlike voice haunting him, and the fact that it had returned at a time like this meant things were serious. <em>You fool, you know why this is happening</em>. <em>Do something!</em> The words played over and over in his head, whether from his own thoughts or from Sothis herself he could no longer determine.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Dimitri asked sympathetically. “It’s almost as if something is tormenting you.”</p>
<p>He started to feel lightheaded. He was about to give in and let the unconsciousness take him. Let him be free from the racing thoughts, free from the torment. But then he heard a familiar voice.  </p>
<p>“Byleth?”</p>
<p>He turned to see Yuri had entered the room, his expression full of worry.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, By?” Yuri came beside him, his frown deepening.</p>
<p>“I… I just… I can’t--”</p>
<p>Yuri wrapped his arms around him. “It’s all right, By. I’m here.”</p>
<p>He buried his face in Yuri’s soft hair, recently cleaned of the mud that had been there before, and squeezed him in close. Then he cried.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. But he stood there, in front of everyone, sobbing into Yuri’s shoulder. The last time he had cried like that had been when his father had died.</p>
<p>Yuri stroked his hair. “It’s all right. Take your time.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to live like this anymore,” Byleth said, his voice muffled. “I’m just a pawn of the church. Rhea’s pawn.” He lifted his head and took a deep breath. Over Yuri’s shoulder he could see the others, all staring at him with a mixture of shock and worry. He hated himself for it. He was supposed to protect them, but this time he was just too weak.</p>
<p>“By,” Yuri’s concerned eyes met his. “You’re so much more than that. You mean a lot to us. To all of Fodlan.”</p>
<p>“He’s right,” Dimitri said. “I would most certainly be dead if it weren’t for you.”</p>
<p>Yuri took a step back and gave him a serious look. “All of Fodlan has been a victim of Rhea. You’re the one with the power to stop her.”</p>
<p><em>You fool, you know why this is happening</em>. <em>Do something!</em></p>
<p>He wanted the burden to be gone. The burden of being shoved down a path he did not choose. The burden of watching helplessly as others used him for their own gain. The burden of hearing her voice, having her invade his thoughts.</p>
<p>But Yuri was right. All of Fodlan had held a burden. Even if his had been greater, a burden was still a burden. He was the only one who could stop her and end the suffering of others.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do something!</em>
</p>
<p>“And just because you’re the only one who can fix everything doesn’t mean you have to do it alone,” Ingrid added.</p>
<p>“Yeah, what good is that?” Felix remarked.</p>
<p>“Rhea is the one who perpetuated the importance of crests,” Sylvain said. “We’ve all suffered from that.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded, feeling ashamed. “I’m sorry everyone.”</p>
<p>“You do not need to apologize,” Dimitri said. “If anyone should apologize, it should be me. You’ve risked your life saving me when I was hardly redeemable, yet I was completely blind to what you had been facing.”</p>
<p>Ingrid looked at the king with empathy. “Dimitri…”</p>
<p>“It is true,” the king continued. “I will do whatever it takes to repay that debt.”</p>
<p>“Apologizing is pointless,” Felix added.</p>
<p>Yuri smiled at him. “This time, it’s our chance to help <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>Byleth let out a deep breath and nodded. “Thank you, everyone.”</p>
<p>“I feel inclined to tell you to get some rest, but you said this matter is urgent,” Dimitri said. “So please, tell us what you were planning.”</p>
<p>
  <em>DO SOMETHING!</em>
</p>
<p>“Right,” Byleth said, feeling his confidence return. “I… well… when we first entered the fortress, I heard from the goddess. I know it sounds strange, but--”</p>
<p>“Is this about the forest you were talking about?” Sylvain asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. There is a forest just north of here that contains some ancient ruins. I think Macuil is drawing power from there. I think…” He sighed. “No, I <em>know </em>there is something there that will allow us to stop the storms.”</p>
<p>“What if it’s a trap?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>“We need to stop their source of power before we can stop Macuil or even Rhea. Until then, they will continue to target me and the rest of the kingdom.”</p>
<p>“How are we to get to this forest when the storms nearly killed us the first time?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know yet,” Byleth said, feeling defeated. “That was one reason I wanted to go alone.”</p>
<p>“I can help with that,” Yuri said. “We won’t even have to step outside.”</p>
<p>Dimitri stared at him. “R-really?”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded. “You mentioned ancient ruins, right? Well, there are ancient tunnels below this fortress. Ancient tunnels usually lead to ancient ruins.”</p>
<p>Sylvain laughed. “Wow, leave it to Yuri to know something like that.”</p>
<p>Ingrid nodded with approval. “So we could not only avoid the storms, but also sneak into the ruins without the enemy seeing us.”  </p>
<p>“Excellent plan,” Dimitri agreed.</p>
<p>“All right, when should we depart?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>Byleth glanced out the tiny window in the room. The sun was low in the sky, just beginning to set. “At midnight. The darkness will give us an advantage. And it’ll give us a few hours to prepare.”</p>
<p>“We won’t let you down,” Dimitri said with determination.</p>
<p>Yuri squeezed his hand and offered a smile. It was a wordless exchange that filled him with relief. Even though the others were still around, beginning preparations for their departure, Byleth felt in that moment that he and Yuri were the only two in the room. He smiled for the first time in days. Smiled because he was relieved to have someone who could save him from himself. Someone who could save him from his unlucky fate.</p>
<p>Byleth knew he probably shouldn’t have done what he did next, since the others could have been watching. He knew Yuri might get embarrassed. But he didn’t care.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he said softly, then kissed his husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ancient tunnels were simple enough, and easily navigable. They made the best progress they could given the state of things. Some walls were crumbled by age, some halls were blocked by debris, but otherwise things were going smoothly.</p>
<p>That is, until Yuri got an eerie feeling that they were being followed. He refrained from saying anything, instead keeping quiet as they stepped through the tunnels.</p>
<p>It seemed likely there could be spies hiding down there, especially ones sent by Rhea and her lackeys. Yuri just hoped they reached the ruins before the spies could do anything.</p>
<p>A sharp cracking sound moved his attention behind him. A few small pebbles fell from the ceiling, crumbling to the ground. His instinct was to keep moving toward the intersection of tunnels before them, but it was then he noticed water accompanying the pebbles. As he took another step, the ceiling rumbled and began to collapse.</p>
<p>He chose a path and ran away from the old stone and mud that fell from above. It was not too surprising for this to happen, considering the rubble they had come across already. With a few quick steps, he was able to clear the area and the mess that was left behind. But when he turned back to see the others, the only thing he saw was the massive pile of rubble.</p>
<p>Sylvain’s muffled voice filtered through the rubble. “Felix! Did you make it?”</p>
<p>Footsteps sounded behind him, followed by a sigh. “Yeah, I’m alive,” Felix replied. “Yuri’s here too.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he heard Byleth say, though it was barely audible through the debris.</p>
<p>“We’ll keep going,” Dimitri shouted. “See if you can find a way out.”</p>
<p>“What a nuisance,” Felix muttered. Then he turned to Yuri. “You think we can get out?”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded. “Probably.”</p>
<p>They walked in silence for a good while, and Yuri was careful to watch for more possible landslides. He wasn’t too worried about either group finding an exit, though he was worried they would exit in different places. At least they all had their own rations, lanterns, and weapons.  </p>
<p>The silence was broken when he heard distant voices coming from further down the tunnel, and they were not the voices of their companions. He and Felix both stopped and turned to each other.</p>
<p>The voices became closer, and so did another lantern light. From what Yuri could tell, there were two people, both walking with a heavy gait, which ruled out the possibility of a spy.</p>
<p>He was about to sneak closer when Felix stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. “That voice.”</p>
<p>Felix ran ahead toward the other light. Yuri wanted to yell at him to stop, but it was too late. That’s when Yuri saw the two figures, one appearing to be a soldier of some kind, and the other a familiar knight of the kingdom. Gilbert.</p>
<p>The older man’s eyes widened when he saw Felix approach. “Fraldarius! What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Felix frowned. “I could ask the same of you. Seems odd for someone like yourself to be hiding in the shadows. Although I guess you <em>are </em>good at hiding.”</p>
<p>Gilbert appeared briefly shocked before returning a frown. He hadn’t even noticed Yuri approach. “I am here to counterspy, as his Majesty requested of me.”</p>
<p>The soldier next to Gilbert nearly jumped when Yuri appeared in front of him. “Sir Gilbert!”</p>
<p>The senior knight turned his gaze toward Yuri, his voice full of anger. “<em>You.</em>”</p>
<p>Yuri ignored the animosity. “Hey, old man. What brings you here?”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” the soldier asked.</p>
<p>“He’s just a meddling rat,” Gilbert responded. “And Fraldarius of all people is with him.” He shook his head. “To think it was you two behind all this.”</p>
<p>“Hey now, I think you’ve got us confused with someone else,” Yuri replied. “I’m pretty sure we’re on the same side”</p>
<p>“Yeah, what the hell are you going on about?” Felix added.</p>
<p>Gilbert took a step toward them, his hand reaching for his sword. “I know the archbishop was seen near here, along with his Majesty. And I am aware of your plan to capture them.”</p>
<p>Yuri laughed. “Yeah, you’ve got the wrong guys. Although I commend your spying efforts.”</p>
<p>“Dimitri brought us here,” Felix said, exasperated. “Don’t waste your time with us and do the damn job he gave you.”</p>
<p>The knight drew his sword and pointed it at Yuri’s throat. He assumed it was meant to intimidate him, but Yuri did not at all feel threatened. His back wasn’t even against a wall.</p>
<p>“I know you work for Rhea. You’ve been manipulating the archbishop, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>Yuri crossed his arms and smiled. “Wrong again, my friend.”</p>
<p>“Babbling idiot,” Felix muttered. “Maybe you should just retire and return to your family. Oh, that’s right, you don’t actually care about them do you? Just your damn pride.”</p>
<p>Gilbert spun toward Felix, anger returning to his eyes. The younger soldier took the opportunity to attack Yuri, but it took only a few seconds for Yuri to sweep him to the ground. Gilbert hadn’t even noticed.</p>
<p>“You do your family name a disservice!” Gilbert exclaimed. “You chased her away. You ruined her. And now you’ve come to capture the archbishop? Your father would be disgusted.”</p>
<p>“My father is dead,” Felix responded. “And he was a fool, like you.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Yuri interjected. “Now’s not the time for a reunion. We gotta catch up with the others. Come on, Felix.”</p>
<p>“You’re not leaving here without answering me,” the knight responded. It was then he noticed the soldier stumbling back onto his feet.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like I said, you’ve got the wrong guys,” Yuri explained. “We’re trying to help Byleth, and we really should get going.”</p>
<p>It was then that another soldier appeared behind Gilbert. “Sir, we found someone suspicious.”</p>
<p>Gilbert paused a moment, watching them both carefully. Then he nodded. “I will believe your story for now. But if we meet again, I will have no choice but to question you further.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me,” Felix said, already walking away.</p>
<p>“Thanks, friend. We’ll give Dimitri your regards.”</p>
<p>“And Fraldarius,” Gilbert added as they walked away. “Stay away from my daughter.”  </p>
<p>“I’ll stay away from her as much as you do,” Felix replied.</p>
<p>With that, they continued on their way, remaining in silence. When they had put enough distance between the soldiers and themselves, Yuri decided he just had to ask.</p>
<p>“So, seems like you two have a bit of a history. I take it you and Annette are close?”</p>
<p>Felix sighed, and instead of annoyance on his face, there was a hint of sadness. He did not speak for a while, and Yuri was beginning to think he simply wouldn’t respond.</p>
<p>“We were. Not anymore,” Felix finally responded.</p>
<p>“Oh. Sorry to hear that,” Yuri said. He was going to leave it at that since he knew Felix was not one for conversation. But a troubling sadness in his eyes lingered. “You all right?”</p>
<p>“Her father didn’t approve,” Felix continued. “But she didn’t care. She wasn’t close to him, anyway. But the closer we became…” he sighed, shaking his head. “I… thought we’d be married. We were… very close. I never thought I’d be so close to someone. But then we decided it wouldn’t work. We had different goals in life.” He shook his head. “And now she’s off in Brigid, doing her own thing.”</p>
<p>They had stopped walking at that point. Yuri could feel his sadness. “Felix, I had no idea. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>He sighed and kept walking. “It’s fine. I’m over it.”</p>
<p>Yuri didn’t think he was, but he did not prod any further.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that idiot thought we were the enemy,” Felix said, breaking the silence once more.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t exactly have the best reputation,” Yuri replied. “And I did technically used to work for Rhea. But so did he, I guess.”</p>
<p>“People like him detest people like us,” Felix said decisively. “Proper knights who think they are so morally superior for simply being a slave to their foolish ideals.”</p>
<p>“I can’t argue with that,” Yuri agreed. He had never been fond of knights himself, especially when they poked their noses around Abyss.</p>
<p>As they continued down the path, Yuri started to feel a slight breeze. They were nearing an exit. He could only hope the others had, as well. He was still worried about Byleth, particularly about his mental state. He wished they hadn’t been separated, but he was at least glad the others were with him. And then there were the spies. Yuri didn’t rule out fighting once they reached the surface. He hoped Gilbert actually did his job and caught the right people so they’d have less trouble. The fact that he had even discovered the tunnels meant he was at least doing decently at his task.</p>
<p>But what mattered most was for him to catch up with Byleth. With Felix close behind, he moved swiftly toward the exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally reached the surface, all Yuri could see was a thick blanket of fog in all directions. The lantern helped a little, but even then he could only see a few feet in front of him.</p>
<p>“Where are we?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>“No idea,” Yuri responded. It was eerily quiet, and for a moment Yuri wondered if they were even close to their desired destination.</p>
<p>He quickly changed his mind when he heard the clash of weapons in the distance.</p>
<p>He exchanged a quick glance with Felix before they both ran toward the noise of fighting. The fog remained dense, but he started to detect the scent of something burning. Caused by magic, no doubt. He was getting closer.</p>
<p>Eventually he could make out the shapes of people. Though, who they were was difficult to determine. The glow of spells being cast cut through the fog, followed by the clang of metal.</p>
<p>As he neared the figures, the fog finally thinned. Whether it was from the fire being cast or something else, he wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>A body fell onto the charred grass, and now Yuri could see that it was a mage, robed in black. Above him, Dimitri towered, spear in hand.</p>
<p>“You made it!” the king exclaimed.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Yuri asked.</p>
<p>“We were attacked upon reaching the surface,” he said quickly, worry in his voice. “I’ll take care of this area. Please go find the others.”</p>
<p>The fog continued to lessen, much to his relief. Now he had a better picture of the scene. About half a dozen enemies remained, though they were quite spread out across the clearing between the trees.</p>
<p>A glow of a weapon caught his attention. A relic. None of them had brought relics, especially not Byleth. He preferred to keep the sword of the creator locked up at the monastery. No, this was an enemy with a relic.</p>
<p>He neared the relic-user, finding Sylvain stumbling to the ground. Felix jumped in front of him, striking out at the enemy. It was then Yuri saw the relic clearly: Thunderbrand. Catherine was here.</p>
<p>Yuri should have known she’d be involved. She would do nearly anything for Rhea. It wasn’t the first time she would betray old friends, either. Yuri couldn’t stand people like her.</p>
<p>Another enemy, this one with a lance, showed up behind Felix, drawing his attention away from Catherine. Before she could get a strike in, Yuri intervened, deftly blocking the blow.</p>
<p>She glared at him, her eyes full of malice. She swung again, her speed rivaling most others Yuri had fought. But Yuri was still faster.</p>
<p>He blocked again, although this time he let the tip of his sword hook onto one of Thunderbrand’s barbed edges. With a flick of his wrist, the relic left her hand, falling to the ground. In another swift movement, Catherine was also on the ground.</p>
<p>Yuri placed his foot on her stomach, pointing his sword at her throat. “Where’s Byleth?”</p>
<p>“You haven’t won,” she muttered, still gasping for air.</p>
<p>Dimitri appeared beside him, eyes widened at Catherine. “You traitor!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, one of her hobbies,” Yuri remarked. “Isn’t that right, Cassandra?”</p>
<p>Catherine said nothing, only scowling.</p>
<p>“A bit of help, if you would, your majesty,” Yuri said. “I need to go find a certain archbishop.”</p>
<p>“Gladly,” Dimitri said darkly. He traded his foot for Yuri’s.</p>
<p>“Please don’t kill her,” Yuri reminded him. He glanced around a moment, finding that Felix had run off somewhere, and Sylvain was just getting to his feet.</p>
<p>“Over there,” Sylvain said, pointing behind him. Yuri didn’t even need to ask.</p>
<p>He sprinted toward what appeared to be part of the ruins, though all that remained was crumbled stone. No enemies were nearby, and as he got closer, he saw Ingrid kneeling down before Byleth, who lay unmoving.</p>
<p>As he approached, Ingrid looked up at him, tears welled in her eyes.</p>
<p>“What happened?” he asked, kneeling next to Byleth.</p>
<p>She looked down sadly. “He… he did something. With magic. I’m not sure what. Maybe it was the goddess.”</p>
<p>Yuri placed a hand on Byleth’s chest, and to his relief, felt air moving through his diaphragm. “What happened to the dragon?”</p>
<p>“After…whatever he did, the dragon cried out, said something like ‘the cursed flame,’ and then flew away.” She shook her head. “Then Byleth passed out, and Catherine showed up.” She looked to him pleadingly. “Yuri, can you heal him?”</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know,” he said, grabbing Byleth’s wrist, feeling for a pulse. “His breathing is fine. Pulse is a bit slow. Just seems like he’s asleep.” He tried casting a healing spell anyway, though no change could be seen.</p>
<p>“Maybe he just needs to rest,” Ingrid said.</p>
<p>Yuri was about to agree, but then he felt a magical pulse coming from Byleth’s chest. It seemed to move through his entire body, and for a moment, his breathing stopped.</p>
<p>Yuri panicked, held him in his arms, and tried a healing spell again. No change. He was about to lose all hope, but then Byleth started glowing. Yuri had no idea what could possibly be happening, but he held on tighter, feeling tears well in his eyes.</p>
<p>That’s when he felt another pulse, but this time… this time it didn’t feel like magic. It felt like… a heartbeat?</p>
<p>Byleth stopped glowing, and Yuri still held onto him tightly. Ingrid gasped, and it was then he noticed the change; Byleth’s hair color had darkened. It was just like how it had been all those years ago, when he first came to the monastery. Yuri had no idea what it meant. Had the goddess done this? Was he… dying?</p>
<p>At the thought of it, he pulled Byleth in closer, and that’s when he felt it. A heartbeat. Byleth’s heart was <em>beating</em>. For others, it would be a good sign, but for Byleth, he had no idea. Fear overwhelmed him, and he started to tremble.</p>
<p>Ingrid winced. “Is he…”</p>
<p>Byleth’s eyes opened slowly, revealing a deep blue instead of green. He lifted his hand to Yuri’s cheek. “Yuri,” he said weakly. A faint smile appeared on his face.</p>
<p>Tears of relief fell from Yuri’s eyes. “You’re alive!”</p>
<p>He nodded slightly.</p>
<p>“Your heart. Your heart is… <em>beating.</em>”</p>
<p>“Crest stone is gone,” he said, his voice just above a whisper.</p>
<p>“Will you be all right?” Ingrid asked.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Just tired.” Then he closed his eyes again.</p>
<p>Yuri lifted him off the ground and moved back toward the others. The enemy had either retreated or surrendered, leaving the area clear. All except for Catherine, who was currently Dimitri’s prisoner, her hands bound behind her back and her face inches away from Dimitri’s spear point. At least Dimitri hadn’t killed her.</p>
<p>Felix had reappeared as well, currently locked in a bear hug by Sylvain.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, you idiot,” Felix muttered.</p>
<p>Sylvain appeared to squeeze Felix even tighter. “You could have died! <em>Died!</em> You remember our promise, right?”</p>
<p>Felix’s frown disappeared, replaced by a faint smile. “Of course I do, you fool.”</p>
<p>They all turned toward Yuri as he approached, still carrying Byleth. A moment of shocked silence passed, no doubt due to Byleth’s sudden change in appearance.</p>
<p>Sylvain released Felix, and took a step forward. “Is he…”</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine, I think,” Yuri said, though he still wasn’t completely reassured. He had previously assumed that the removal of Byleth’s crest stone would kill him, but what had just happened was completely out of his understanding.</p>
<p>Dimitri frowned. “Let us return--”</p>
<p>The sound of wings flapping drew their attention to the sky. A wyvern began to descend, its rider still out of view. At least it wasn’t the dragon, Yuri decided. He gently placed Byleth down on the soft grass before reaching for his sword.</p>
<p>The wyvern landed, and a cloaked man hopped off of it. He removed his hood, revealing a very shocked Seteth.</p>
<p>At this point, Yuri had no idea whose side he was on. It seemed the others felt the same way, all stepping toward him cautiously.</p>
<p>Seteth looked around in confusion. “What in the name of the goddess--” He spotted Byleth and gasped. His eyes narrowed, his mouth turning into a scowl. “That vile woman. I should have known.”</p>
<p>Yuri assumed he was referring to Rhea, making him an ally. “I’m guessing you’re here about your brother.”</p>
<p>Seteth’s anger turned to sadness and shame. He nodded.</p>
<p>“Let’s get back to the fortress. We can discuss there,” Ingrid said.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Seteth agreed. “I will tell you what I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had returned to the fortress with ease, no longer burdened by the storms or potential spies.</p>
<p>Yuri’s only priority was making sure Byleth was safe. Out of all of them, Byleth was in the worst shape, even though everyone was exhausted. Felix had also been injured, and though he claimed it was minor, Sylvain wouldn’t leave him alone about it.</p>
<p>He returned Byleth to the barracks they had been staying in. It was still the only space available for them to stay, but Yuri didn’t mind. A bed was a bed. But it did mean that they still shared a space with the others. Across the room, Felix argued with Sylvain about his injury.</p>
<p>Byleth had been asleep the whole journey back, and Yuri had worried the entire time just how long his slumber would last. This was the same person who had slept for five years, after all. After returning him to a bed, Yuri stayed by his side, constantly checking his heartbeat. Each time it seemed normal, but he was still perplexed by it all.</p>
<p>Across the room, Felix and Sylvain had finally gone quiet. Sylvain had finally convinced Felix to rest, and it appeared he was much more exhausted than he appeared, falling asleep almost immediately. Sylvain lingered a while, but then left after giving Yuri a reassuring nod.</p>
<p>A short while later, much to Yuri’s relief, Byleth woke up. He opened his eyes but otherwise did not move. Yuri rushed to his side.</p>
<p>“Yuri,” he said.</p>
<p>“I’m here, By.”</p>
<p>He sat up in bed slowly, seemingly unsure if he even had enough strength to do it.</p>
<p>Yuri sat on the edge of his bed. “You all right?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine.” He ran a hand through his hair, matted with dirt.</p>
<p>“You… you know you’re a bit different now, right?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “My heart.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean, your hair. And your eyes. They… changed back. Darkened.”</p>
<p>He looked at him with surprise, then frowned. “I guess that makes sense.”</p>
<p>“What did you do back there?”</p>
<p>“Sothis used her power. She told me this might happen, and that our bond might be damaged because of it. But she did it anyway.” He placed a hand on his chest. “It feels… strange. I think we’re still bound somehow, but it’s like she’s only a shadow. No longer overbearing.” He smiled.</p>
<p>Yuri smiled in return. “I’m just glad you’re all right.” He reached out and stroked his hair. “Besides, I kinda prefer this look on you. Reminds me of when we first met.”</p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, Byleth laughed. It was faint, barely audible, but still a laugh. “Thanks, Yuri.”</p>
<p>Yuri leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. “You should get some more rest, all right?” He moved to the next bed over, taking off his boots. “I could use a nap, too.”</p>
<p>“Yuri,” Byleth said softly, sinking down into his bed. “Can you… lie down next to me?”</p>
<p>Yuri chuckled. “I don’t think two people can fit in these beds.”</p>
<p>As if to prove him wrong, Byleth slid over to one edge of his bed. It left only a little space, but…</p>
<p>“All right,” Yuri said, smiling. He carefully squeezed into the bed.</p>
<p>Byleth pulled him in close, resting his chin on the top of his head. Yuri curled up beside him, resting his head against Byleth’s chest.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Byleth said softly, barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Yuri replied.</p>
<p>And then, with Byleth’s heart beating against him, he was lulled to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ingrid was both exhausted and emotionally drained, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep until she had some kind of reassurance. Seteth had invited those who were still able to stand into an office within the fortress. Only Ingrid, Dimitri, and Gilbert, who had recently reappeared from his counterspy mission, had come to Seteth’s meeting. Of the three of them, Dimitri seemed the most awake, though Ingrid was convinced he had an unnatural ability to run on little sleep.</p>
<p>Fortunately, the office had chairs. Ingrid gratefully sat as Seteth paced back and forth.</p>
<p>“I apologize for the urgency,” Seteth began. “But given this situation, I feel we must have some kind of plan.” He stopped pacing and turned to Gilbert. “I understand you found spies?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Gilbert answered. “After investigating, I believe they were sent by Catherine, although she has refused to tell us anything yet.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Seteth said. “I have a feeling you are right. We must try and get more information from her. We still do not know where Rhea is for certain.” He sighed. “But I digress. I am sure you are all wondering about…” He paused, his voice weakening. “About Macuil.”</p>
<p>“Do you know what had caused him to attack?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>Seteth looked pained, but he continued. “My brother has always held a hatred for humankind. He hid himself away in the deserts of Sreng, away from any civilization. But for him to… to do <em>this</em>. I think he was being manipulated. I believe Byleth used his bond with the goddess to free my brother from this manipulation.”</p>
<p>Ingrid nodded in understanding. It seemed that Sothis herself knew about what was going on, and urged Byleth to do something about it. “Before Macuil left, he said something,” Ingrid said. “Something about a cursed flame.”</p>
<p>Seteth’s eyes widened, and for a moment he was speechless.</p>
<p>“Yes, I believe I heard that too,” Dimitri remarked.</p>
<p>“Seiros, you have gone too far,” Seteth muttered to himself. He shook his head sadly. “I believe he was referring to the archbishop. Our plan is to find Rhea. We must either reason with her, or…” He looked down sadly then shook his head. “Let us just focus on finding Rhea for now. Catherine might tell us with some…convincing.”</p>
<p>“Do you think it is likely that she is in Sreng?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Seteth responded. “But remember that she is sly. It is likely she is several steps ahead of us.” He nodded. “We must remain cautious and find her location as soon as possible. But for now… I suggest you all get some rest.”</p>
<p>Dimitri nodded. “Thank you, Seteth. I am glad you are our ally.”</p>
<p>Dimitri left the room, with Ingrid close behind. The king seemed to be in deep thought, almost as if he was bothered by something. When he noticed Ingrid, he stopped. “Ingrid… I might need your help with something.”</p>
<p>She stopped in front of him. “Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“Well, I intend to question Catherine tomorrow. However,” He glanced down. “I am afraid I might… lose myself. Knowing what she has done… it angers me.” He looked over at her. “I would like for you to accompany me, to make sure I don’t…”</p>
<p><em>Lose control,</em> Ingrid thought, finishing what had not been said. “Of course, Dimitri. I’d be happy to.”</p>
<p>He smiled. “Thank you.” He continued down the hall, Ingrid at his side. “By the way, do you know where Sylvain went?”</p>
<p>“He was taking care of Felix, but then I think he said something about going to the bathhouse to relax. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was asleep by now. He seemed weary.”</p>
<p>Dimitri nodded as they turned down the hall, toward the barracks. “I am a bit worried about him. I fear that everything that has happened has had a large effect on him. And I feel that he is avoiding any feelings about it.”</p>
<p>Ingrid had worried, too. Sylvain had kept up his usual smile, but she knew it was how he coped. Much like Felix, he often kept his true emotions buried deep. Although, much unlike Felix, he hid it behind a flirty, carefree persona. Felix, on the other hand, just said mean things. “I have a feeling you’re right. Maybe we should try talking to him tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Dimitri said.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ingrid awoke early the next morning, finding only Byleth and Felix still asleep. Everyone else was absent from their beds.</p>
<p>She stood, put on her boots, grabbed a sword, and went to find Dimitri. She hoped he hadn’t already started his interrogation.</p>
<p>Much to her relief, she found the king pacing in front of the door leading to the prison. When he saw her, he nodded.</p>
<p>“Good, you are here. Let us get some answers.”</p>
<p>They took the stairs down to the cells, where the fortress’s only prisoner was being kept. Catherine sat in the corner, her arms crossed, refusing to look up as they approached.</p>
<p>“Catherine,” Dimitri said darkly.</p>
<p>“What do <em>you </em>want?” she asked, looking up at the king with a glare.</p>
<p>“Tell us where Rhea is.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“I will skin you alive, Catherine. Tell us where she is.”</p>
<p>“Kill me. I don’t care. I will never betray Lady Rhea.”</p>
<p>Ingrid placed a hand on Dimitri’s arm. The king took in a deep breath before continuing.</p>
<p>“Why was the dragon here?” Dimitri asked, his voice calmer.</p>
<p>“Don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Why did you send spies here?”</p>
<p>“Just doing what I was told.”</p>
<p>“You vile woman. Have you no shame?”</p>
<p>“I follow the way of the goddess.”</p>
<p>Dimitri laughed. It was not a nice laugh. “Do you really believe that? Truly? Have you really believed all the lies that woman has told you?”</p>
<p>Catherine did not respond.</p>
<p>“The crimes you have committed would be condemned by the goddess. You are nothing but a pawn. A pawn who does not deserve life. You are useless. I should have killed you when I had the chance,” Dimitri muttered.</p>
<p>“Dimitri,” Ingrid said softly. “Let’s come back later.”</p>
<p>“Whether you give us answers or not, you will pay for your crimes,” Dimitri continued. “I will make sure of it, personally. I will make sure you--”</p>
<p>“Dimitri,” Ingrid said again. “That's enough.”</p>
<p>Dimitri sighed, then nodded.</p>
<p>As they left the prison, Ingrid began to feel a bit hopeless. She doubted Catherine would tell them anything.</p>
<p>“I am sorry,” Dimitri said, once they were back outside.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to apologize,” Ingrid reassured him. “You were fine. You held yourself together.”</p>
<p>The king sighed. “Thank you, Ingrid. I am… still working on it.”</p>
<p>Before Ingrid could respond, Felix appeared, looking even more annoyed than usual.</p>
<p>“There you are,” he said. “Have either of you seen Sylvain? I can’t find him anywhere.”</p>
<p>“No, he was gone when I woke up,” Ingrid replied. “Have you looked everywhere?”</p>
<p>“Of course I have. That idiot must have gone somewhere.” He sighed with disgust. “And at a time like this. What was he thinking?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t quite seem like himself yesterday,” Dimitri commented. “I must admit, I am a bit concerned.”</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Ingrid added.</p>
<p>Felix frowned. “I guess we can give him some time to show up.” He turned on his heel, and moved back down the hallway. “I’ll think about this again after I eat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid sighed as she watched Dimitri pace back and forth across the kitchen with Felix scowling in the corner. It was already midday, and they were making no progress. Catherine had said nothing to them, and Seteth still had no solid ideas about Rhea’s whereabouts. And now <em>this </em>happened.</p>
<p>She was about to leave and go for a walk when Byleth entered, his clothes fresh and his hair damp. He still looked tired, though much better than he had before.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>Byleth nodded, moving over to the pot of stew over the fire. “I’ll be fine.” He sat down across from Ingrid and began eating slowly. How he wasn’t ravenous, Ingrid did not understand. “What happened while I was asleep?”</p>
<p>Dimitri told him of the skirmish in the forest, of Seteth’s arrival, of what they had learned so far, and of their failure to get information from Catherine.</p>
<p>Byleth nodded. “I’m glad Seteth is on our side. But Catherine will be--” He paused, his head tilting in confusion. “Where’s Yuri?”</p>
<p>Ingrid sighed again. “That’s the newest problem. He’s missing, along with Sylvain.”  </p>
<p>Byleth frowned for a moment, deep in thought. Then he nodded. “That’s right. He mentioned he had to go somewhere.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>Byleth glanced away sheepishly. “I don’t remember everything… I was half asleep. But I think he said he had to go take care of something. He’s probably gathering information, or something like that.”</p>
<p>“Did he mention Sylvain?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t. At least, I don’t think so,” Byleth replied. “When did you last see Sylvain?”</p>
<p>“He was gone when I woke up this morning,” Dimitri replied.</p>
<p>“Well,” Byleth continued. “If Sylvain is nowhere in the fortress, Yuri might at least know something. He should be back soon.”</p>
<p>“You really think so?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Ingrid knew that Byleth often appeared levelheaded in even the most stressful of situations, but his clear lack of worry was confusing to her. “Are you not concerned?”</p>
<p>Byleth shook his head. “I’m not worried. Yuri knows what he’s doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri walked swiftly along the road back toward the fortress. He had hoped to get back sooner, but Sylvain had insisted on coming along, which of course prolonged everything. It ended up not being too bad, though; the new Margrave Gautier had good intentions.</p>
<p>“You sure do have a lot of connections,” Sylvain said, walking alongside him. “Nearly everyone in that village had at least heard of you.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled. “I’ve helped them out a few times.” That village, after all, was why he knew the tunnels below the fortress as well as he did. He would be remiss to not check on them after all the intense storms. And of course, to gather information. “So, why did you want to come with me so badly?”</p>
<p>Sylvain slowed his pace, hesitating. “Well, I… I guess I just wanted to at least try and do something for my territory. I just feel so helpless sometimes.” He sighed. “You help commoners all the time. I guess I just wanted to see how you did it.”</p>
<p>“Trying to fix your reputation?” Yuri asked.</p>
<p>He nodded, frowning. “Well, yeah. I’m just a spoiled philanderer in their eyes.”</p>
<p>Yuri tilted his head. “You know your father didn’t exactly have the best reputation among the commoners, right? You saw the state of that village. Livable, sure. But it could be much better. Philanderer or not, they just need someone to look out for them.” He nodded. “Someone like me can only do so much. It needs to come from you.”</p>
<p>Sylvain froze for a moment, staring at him with realization. “Yuri,” he said, his voice more serious than Yuri had ever heard before. “I want you to hold me accountable. If I ever start lacking in my duties, I want you to tell me. Maybe even come and punch me in the face, or something. I don’t want to be like my father. Ever.”</p>
<p>Yuri laughed. “I think you’ll do fine. But, sure. I’ll let you know.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Sylvain nodded, and they continued on their way. Silence lingered for a while as they continued walking, Sylvain appearing to be in deep thought. After a long moment, he spoke again, his usual smile returning. “By the way, how did you know he was ‘the one’? Byleth, I mean.”</p>
<p>Yuri sighed. “Again with the personal questions?”</p>
<p>“I just wanted some advice,” Sylvain said defensively.</p>
<p>Yuri looked at him, confused. “Why are you asking <em>me</em>?”</p>
<p>“You just seem happy, that’s all. And, well, it seems like someone would only want to marry me for my crest. I can’t stand that. Out of the short list of people I would want to marry, I’m certain not one of them would choose me. So yeah. I guess I’m just a little troubled by it.”  </p>
<p>Yuri looked at him curiously. “You made a list?”</p>
<p>Sylvain’s face flushed slightly. “In my head, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Then maybe get close to the people on your list? I don’t know, I’m really not an expert on this sort of stuff.”</p>
<p>“The list is only two people,” Sylvain admitted.</p>
<p>“Good for you, fewer people to get close to.”</p>
<p>“You’re not gonna ask who they are?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Also, I think you’re wrong. About the crest thing. Someone who really cared about you wouldn’t care about your crest.”</p>
<p>“Someone who really cared about me…” Sylvain repeated, nodding thoughtfully. “Thanks, Yuri. I feel better now.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I’m not sure I really did anything.”</p>
<p>“Well also for letting me tag along. It really helped. So thanks.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled. “Sure thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Yuri and Sylvain finally made it back to the fortress, there was a sense of gloom in the air. Things were quiet, and no one was out and about. It wasn’t until Yuri checked one of the offices that he found anyone at all.</p>
<p>Ingrid, Dimitri, Felix, Byleth, and Seteth were all sitting in there quietly, each looking like they were about to attend a funeral.</p>
<p>“Wow, what’s got everyone so down?” Sylvain asked as they both entered.  </p>
<p>Felix glared at Sylvain. “Where the hell have you been?”</p>
<p>“Aw Felix, did you miss me?” Sylvain laughed. “I just wanted to help out our friend here.” He gesturing toward Yuri.</p>
<p>“He <em>begged </em>me to come along,” Yuri corrected. “Anyway, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“We are trying to figure out where Rhea is,” Seteth said, looking exhausted. Yuri wondered if he had slept since he arrived. “Catherine still will not reveal anything.”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded. He figured this would happen. That’s why he had a backup plan. “The monastery,” he said.</p>
<p>When he said it, Byleth’s eyes widened, but he said nothing.</p>
<p>Seteth looked at him with shock. “What?”</p>
<p>“Rhea was seen headed toward Garreg Mach.”</p>
<p>“You are… certain?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>“How did you learn of this?” Seteth asked.</p>
<p>“What did you think I’ve been doing for the past several hours? Just hanging out with Sylvain for fun?” He shook his head. “I called in a few favors and got some information.”</p>
<p>Dimitri stood. “We must go there at once.”</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Yuri replied. “I’m pretty sure she’s expecting us. Or at least him.” He gestured toward Byleth. “We need to approach this carefully. She kind of has the advantage right now.”</p>
<p>“He is right,” Seteth agreed. “She very likely has something planned. She holds great power within the monastery.”</p>
<p>“What do you think she is planning?” Ingrid asked.</p>
<p>Seteth sighed. “What she has always been planning. To resurrect the goddess.”</p>
<p>“But… how?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>Seteth looked down sadly. “I believe she has some kind of… ritual planned. Possibly involving my brother. I think her original plan was to have Macuil bring Byleth to her. At least you have thwarted that part.”</p>
<p>“I’m guessing this ritual would be bad for everyone involved,” Yuri said.</p>
<p>Seteth nodded. “Most certainly. Likely for all of Fodlan. Rhea is desperate. I believe this time she is willing to risk everything for her desire, even if it kills her.”</p>
<p>“We need to stop her,” Dimitri said decisively.</p>
<p>“It will be difficult without a full army,” Seteth said. “I am sure you all remember the time the monastery was attacked. It took the entire Imperial army to stop her, and they had demonic beasts. And if she has my brother on her side…” Seteth sighed.</p>
<p>“Hey Yuri,” Sylvain said, nudging him. “What about Abyss? We could sneak an army right under the monastery and surprise her.”</p>
<p>He had considered it, carefully calculating the risk. “As long as no fighting actually happens in Abyss, I’m fine with that.”</p>
<p>“Then perhaps we should return to Fhirdiad,” Dimitri suggested. “We can gather a small army, and discreetly send them into Abyss to plan a surprise attack on Rhea.”</p>
<p>Felix nodded. “Seems like a decent plan.”</p>
<p>“We should be careful, though,” Ingrid added. “We can’t let her catch on. We don’t know where she has spies.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, we must tread carefully,” Seteth said.</p>
<p>Yuri turned to Byleth, who still sat in silence. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded decisively. “It must be done.”</p>
<p>“Let us depart in the morning,” Dimitri said.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth paced around the courtyard in the fortress. The sun had nearly set, but after everything that had just happened, his mind was still racing.</p>
<p>He sat on a stone bench near what was probably once a flowerbed, and now just dirt. He closed his eyes, listening to the soft breeze, feeling his beating heart. He was getting used to feeling it, though it was still a bit strange.</p>
<p>For a moment, all was peaceful. He only hoped peace would win in the upcoming struggle. He still did not know how things would turn out, and many things still worried him, but he knew he would do his best to stop Rhea.</p>
<p>His worry was cut short when he felt someone sit next to him, grabbing his hand.</p>
<p>“You all right?” Yuri asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. I feel a bit relieved, actually, that this will end soon.”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I get what you mean.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled. “By the way, thanks for all your help earlier. We were starting to lose hope.”</p>
<p>“Just doing what I can,” Yuri replied.  </p>
<p>Byleth rested his head on Yuri’s shoulder, and Yuri wrapped his arm around him in return. The two of them sat in silence for a long while, listening only to the breeze.</p>
<p>“Hey, By,” Yuri said softly. “You won’t do anything risky, will you? When we go back?”</p>
<p>He understood the concern. He had some concern himself, but he was willing to risk his safety for the good of Fodlan. “If it all goes to plan, I think we will all make it out alive.”</p>
<p>Yuri pulled him closer. “Let’s hope it does.”</p>
<p>“Yuri. After all this is over… what should we do? You know things won’t go back to how they were.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we can turn Garreg Mach into a university,” Yuri said. “Open to everyone.”</p>
<p>“That sounds nice,” Byleth said. “We can teach the real history of Fodlan. And then maybe after that we can even leave Fodlan entirely.”</p>
<p>“That sounds nice, too.”</p>
<p>Byleth paused for a moment, lifting his head to meet Yuri’s eyes. “No matter where we end up, as long as you’re with me, I’ll be happy.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled bashfully. “If you keep saying sappy things like that I might start crying.” But then he looked into Byleth’s eyes once more, placing a hand on his cheek. “I’ll always follow you wherever you go. No matter what.”</p>
<p>Byleth leaned in and kissed him. He did not know how he deserved this man. Perhaps it was fate. Maybe it was even the goddess. But he knew he would never stop loving him, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri sat on the outskirts of the camp, staring up at the stars. They has put the campfire out a few hours ago to avoid someone easily tracking them, and without its light, the stars seemed even brighter.</p>
<p>They were nearing Fhirdiad, now. Only about a half-day of travel left. They took a longer route there, but only to avoid a potential ambush. They could never be certain where Rhea had eyes.</p>
<p>He glanced over at the moon, noting its position in the sky. His time to keep watch was almost up, but for now he enjoyed his time looking to the stars.</p>
<p>The quiet was interrupted when he heard someone approaching from behind.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yuri,” Sylvain said, sitting down next to him.</p>
<p>Yuri turned to him, only able to see a few of his features in what little light the night offered. But even still, he seemed troubled. “It’s not your turn yet,” Yuri said. “You can sleep a little longer if you want.”</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s fine. I can’t sleep.” He sounded frustrated, even a bit saddened.</p>
<p>“Something bothering you?”</p>
<p>Sylvain hesitated a moment before responding. “It’s nothing. We have more important things to think about right now.”</p>
<p>“Still troubled about your list?” Yuri asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he admitted. “Pretty stupid, right? Here we are about to face Rhea, and I’m worried about my own personal issues.”</p>
<p>“I can see why you’re worried,” Yuri assured him. “Especially since it seems likely your entire list might be traveling with us right now.”</p>
<p>Sylvain chuckled softly. “Well, only half of the list,” he corrected. “You <em>sure </em>you don’t want to know who they are?”</p>
<p>“I can make a pretty good guess. But it’s really none of my business.”</p>
<p>Sylvain remained quiet for a long moment. “You think Faerghus will ever stop caring about crests?”</p>
<p>“Well, if Byleth has his way, there’s a good chance.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded. “He probably won’t mind me telling you. He plans to eventually abolish the church entirely. Probably after we deal with Rhea. And it’s the church who made crests so important.”</p>
<p>“That would be great,” Sylvain said softly. After another moment of quiet, he turned to Yuri again. “Wait, you said you thought both people were with us… and… well, there’s only one woman with us.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Was it obvious?”</p>
<p>Yuri chuckled. “To me? Yeah. Pretty obvious. To the others? Probably not.”</p>
<p>“I’ve… never told anyone,” Sylvain said sheepishly. “I mean, everyone knows I’m into women. But I was always too embarrassed to admit that… well, I guess I’m into men, too.”</p>
<p>“Feel good to finally say it out loud?” Yuri asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I guess… you’re the same way, though. You’ve never wanted to hide it?”</p>
<p>“Never had a reason to,” he replied. “It’s more common than you think. I guess not among the nobility, though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. The nobility is too obsessed with having crest babies. I’m kind of surprised Byleth got away with marrying a man. I mean, I guess he’s not nobility, but still. Practically unheard of.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you should have seen the look on Seteth’s face when we told him,” Yuri said. “He pestered me for <em>months </em>to make sure I was sincere. I still think he doubts us sometimes and wishes our cherished archbishop chose some noblewoman.”</p>
<p>“How did Byleth react?” Sylvain asked curiously.</p>
<p>Yuri laughed. “He was confused. As you might have guessed, he’s pretty… ignorant about that kind of stuff. I don’t think he has a strong concept of gender, either.” Yuri shrugged. “I find it endearing.”</p>
<p>Sylvain chuckled. “I can see that. He’s a bit odd at times. I guess… in the end, sometimes gender doesn’t really matter.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled. “Exactly.”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded thoughtfully. “Thanks for talking to me, Yuri. You should go get some rest. No need to worry about me.”</p>
<p>Yuri stood, taking one last look at the stars. “Anytime, Sylvain. And don’t give up on yourself, all right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>They had settled back into the palace for about an hour when Ingrid was called to the meeting. At first she was surprised that Dimitri had called a meeting so soon after they arrived, but once she arrived in the meeting room, she realized it was not the king who had called the meeting.</p>
<p>In the room, only Sylvain, Dimitri, and Gilbert were present. Apparently, the senior knight had arrived shortly before them and wished to meet. What surprised her most was what he said after she had entered.</p>
<p>“All right, that is everyone,” Gilbert said, nodding.</p>
<p>“Why not invite the others?” Dimitri asked. Not even Dedue was there, which to Ingrid, seemed almost impossible.</p>
<p>“There’s no need to involve everyone,” Gilbert said. “I don’t want to cause a panic.”</p>
<p>“What is this about?” Sylvain asked.</p>
<p>Gilbert nodded. “Shortly after I arrived here, I received a report from the fortress. One of my men was able to get some information out of Catherine.”</p>
<p>Dimitri frowned, but said nothing.</p>
<p>Gilbert continued. “I am afraid that someone currently in Fhirdiad, who we thought was a friend, might actually be a spy, or worse, an assassin.”</p>
<p>“Catherine said this?” Ingrid asked. “Are you sure we can trust what she says?”</p>
<p>“Nothing is confirmed, but it is best to be cautious. I will keep an eye out for… certain individuals.”</p>
<p>Sylvain narrowed his eyes. “You don’t suspect Felix, do you? Is that why you didn’t invite him?”</p>
<p>Ingrid knew there was some conflict between the two of them, but to think Gilbert would suspect Felix was a bit extreme.</p>
<p>“I am not going to name any names,” Gilbert said diplomatically. “I just think we need to be cautious.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Gilbert,” Dimitri said. “Let us hope the rumors are untrue. In the meantime, we will start preparing the army to sneak into Garreg Mach.”</p>
<p>“Of course, your majesty,” Gilbert replied, offering a slight bow.</p>
<p>Sylvain looked at Ingrid with concern, then nodded toward the door. While Dimitri continued to fill Gilbert in on their plan, Sylvain and Ingrid left the room. Once they were out in the hall, Sylvain spoke in a whisper.</p>
<p>“We need to tell Felix.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ingrid agreed. “Something seems strange about this.”</p>
<p>They moved to Felix’s room. It took only one knock on the door to summon him. He peered out of the doorway, clearly annoyed.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Sylvain?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>“Ingrid’s here too. Listen, we need to talk to you. It won’t take long.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “Fine.”</p>
<p>They entered, closing the door behind them.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re here to drag me into the city,” Felix said. “We need to stay focused.”</p>
<p>“No, actually, we were just invited to some kind of private meeting,” Ingrid explained.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a secret meeting held by Gilbert,” Sylvain added.</p>
<p>Felix turned toward them, eyes widened. “Go on.”</p>
<p>“He said he got some kind of report that Catherine finally gave some information,” Sylvain explained. “And apparently, after reading this report, he doesn’t trust you.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t say it outright,” Ingrid corrected. “But I did find it strange that only you, me, and Dimitri were invited.”</p>
<p>“It was <em>heavily </em>implied,” Sylvain said, then turned to Felix. “Anyway, I think he suspects you for some reason. I know you mentioned you saw him in the tunnels before we fought Catherine. Did... something happen?”</p>
<p>Felix let out a sigh of disgust and sat down on his bed. “I can’t stand that knightly idiot,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Sylvain sat down next to him. “I’m guessing this is about… Annette?”</p>
<p>“We saw him in the tunnels,” Felix responded. “As you might recall, Yuri and I got separated from the rest of you. We ran into him there, and he jumped to the stupidest conclusions.”</p>
<p>“So… you exchanged some words, I take it?” Ingrid asked. She could guess what Felix would have said to him, and it wasn’t good.</p>
<p>“A few. Yuri stopped us before things got too bad.” Felix nodded. “But he let us go after that. I don’t know if it’s because he realized the two of us could easily kill him, or if he became convinced we weren’t suspicious. I like to think it was the former.”</p>
<p>“He probably suspects Yuri too, then,” Sylvain said. “Maybe Catherine framed you to distract us.”</p>
<p>Felix shrugged. “I doubt anyone can really do anything. Gilbert has no evidence, and we’ll be leaving here soon enough.”</p>
<p>“Felix, Dimitri said it’ll be about a week until we’ll leave. We have to wait for him to send troops,” Sylvain said. “We could be at a breaking point by then.”</p>
<p>Felix scoffed. “As if Dimitri would let that happen.”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded, though he did not look relieved. “Well, all right. But just be careful, Felix. Don’t let your grudge against him get to you, okay?”</p>
<p>Felix remained silent, staring at the floor.</p>
<p>Ingrid took a step closer to him. “Felix?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Felix replied flatly. “You can leave.”</p>
<p>Ingrid did as he said, and after a brief moment of hesitation, Sylvain followed her. Once they were outside his room, Sylvain lingered.</p>
<p>“I’m a little worried about him,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Me, too,” Ingrid agreed. “Sylvain, maybe… you should talk to him.”</p>
<p>He looked at up at her with confusion. “You really think so?”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice how sad he looked. You’re closer to him than I am. I think he’d talk to you.”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded with understanding. It was true that Felix had always been Ingrid’s friend, but she had been closer to Glenn than anyone else. And after she lost him… she found herself unable to let anyone else get as close.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ll talk to him,” Sylvain said, turning back toward the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Seteth lingered in the hall, cursing his indecisiveness. It was still only morning of their second day at the palace, but he was running out of time. He had hardly even slept the night before, letting his worries constantly barrage him with doubts and fear. He shook his head. He had to do <em>something</em>. Otherwise he would only hate himself.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he continued down the hall toward the room where Byleth was staying. It was out of the way from the other rooms, most likely to hide that he was in the palace. If word got out that the archbishop was present, it would only be to their disadvantage. Yet another thing added to his worries.</p>
<p>It was still early, so when he knocked on the door, he didn’t expect a response. Still, trying was all he could do at the moment to quell his worries. He could always come back later, though he felt time was not on his side.</p>
<p>He was about to leave when he heard the door unlock. It opened slowly, revealing Yuri staring back at him. Based on his appearance, it was clear that he had already been awake for a few hours; he wore his day clothes, including boots, as though he was ready to leave at any moment.</p>
<p>“Hey, Seteth,” he said, looking at him curiously. “He’s still asleep, want me to wake him up?”</p>
<p>“No, that is not necessary,” Seteth replied. “Actually… I wanted to speak with you, Yuri.”</p>
<p>Yuri was taken aback by the statement. “Me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I… want to ask a favor of you.”</p>
<p>Yuri stared at him for a moment, his eyes narrowing. “Sure.” He opened the door wider, gesturing for him to enter.</p>
<p>Seteth stepped forward, noticing the smell of tea emanating from inside. Byleth was indeed still asleep, lying on one side of the bed, his chest slowly rising and falling. Yuri led him to a table on the far side of the room where Seteth took a seat.</p>
<p>“Will we not wake him?” Seteth asked quietly.</p>
<p>Yuri sat across from him, crossing his legs. “He’s a heavy sleeper. No need to worry.”</p>
<p>The lord of the underground who had married the archbishop had always been a bit of an enigma to Seteth. He was unlike any other human Seteth had met in his long life, and at first he had questioned whether to even associate with him. But what he saw before him was quite telling of the nature of his and Byleth’s relationship. On a small table next to the bed was a tray of food, likely for Byleth when he awoke. The table he sat at currently had a pot of tea, organized rations of food for travel, a clean and neatly folded set of clothes for Byleth, and a few makeup brushes.</p>
<p>“So what’s on your mind?” Yuri asked him.</p>
<p>“I will get straight to the point, I suppose,” Seteth replied. “Yesterday, Gilbert told me of a report he received from the fortress. Apparently Catherine finally gave away some information.”</p>
<p>Yuri narrowed his eyes and nodded.</p>
<p>Seteth continued. “It appears much of it might have been merely lies. For instance, she apparently claimed that you are actually working for Rhea. Of course, I do not believe this for even a second, but Gilbert was less convinced.”</p>
<p>Yuri shook his head. “Figures. I take it that’s not why you’re here to talk to me, though.”</p>
<p>“This is correct. There was another piece of information that was… very troubling.” The worry crept back to him, almost making him feel suffocated. “It appears Flayn might be in danger.”</p>
<p>Yuri’s eyes widened. “Do you…think it’s true?”</p>
<p>“I realize it could only be another lie, one to lure me into doing something rash. But, I cannot help to think there might be some truth to it. I fear Rhea might… might…” He couldn’t even say it. He had trusted Seiros for most of his life, and had even been loyal to her for most of that time. But to think all she cared for was her selfish desires, going so low as to harming her brethren in the process disgusted him.</p>
<p>Yuri glanced down sadly. “First your brother and now your daughter. She really has no shame.”</p>
<p>“Is there any way you can find out the truth behind this rumor?” Seteth asked pleadingly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I think so,” Yuri replied, nodding. “To be honest, I don’t really feel comfortable staying here for too long. Byleth wanted to leave sometime today and head back to Abyss. Once we get there I should be able to make sure Flayn is safe.”</p>
<p>Seteth nodded, feeling a wave of relief. “Thank you, Yuri. And I agree that right now the archbishop would be safest away from Fhirdiad. I worry about the paranoia caused by these rumors, as well as any repercussions that might come from them. I will make sure no one here does anything rash.”</p>
<p>“Maybe don’t mention that Byleth left,” Yuri suggested.</p>
<p>“Of course, I understand,” Seteth replied. “And truly, I thank you for your kindness, Yuri. I realize I might have shown you some disrespect in the past, and for that I apologize. You are a good man.”</p>
<p>For a moment he stared at Seteth in surprise, but then a faint smile appeared on his face. “Thanks. That means a lot to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid hated all the waiting around. It had already been three days since they arrived back in the capital, and there was still more to prepare before they could depart. She considered asking Dimitri if she could help with raising the army, just so she could be doing something, but she figured she’d probably just get in the way.</p><p>She was about to go for yet another walk around the palace when she heard someone pounding on her door.</p><p>“Ingrid!” Sylvain shouted. “Ingrid, open the door!”</p><p>When she did, Sylvain barged in, fear in his eyes. “Ingrid, something happened!”</p><p>“What are you--”</p><p>“The knights’ barracks were attacked.”</p><p>She stared at him in disbelief. “Attacked?!”</p><p>He nodded. “It’s chaos right now. We’re not sure who did it or even how many people were hurt.”</p><p>“Is Dimitri--”</p><p>“He’s pretty upset, but otherwise fine,” Sylvain answered. “But Felix… he’s being interrogated.”</p><p>“Wait, why? Is he getting blamed?”</p><p>Sylvain frowned. “By Gilbert. Dimitri is too distracted to stop him.” He looked at her pleadingly. “Ingrid, we need to find him. You <em>know </em>much Felix hates knights. He’ll probably end up accidentally accusing himself.”</p><p>Ingrid already started moving toward the door. “Do you know where he is?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Felix sat in the small cell, scowling. He hadn’t resisted the guards when they took him--he had done nothing wrong after all--but the fact that they had actually put him in a cell was insulting.</p><p>And then there was Gilbert, the idiot behind the whole thing. Felix barely even knew any of the details surrounding the attack on the barracks, yet somehow he was being interrogated about it.</p><p>Gilbert stood just outside the cell, glaring at him. “Fraldarius.”</p><p>Felix glared back. “What do you want from me?”</p><p>“Just answer my questions. Why did you disband the order of knights in your territory after you took your father’s position?”</p><p>“Because I wanted to,” Felix replied bluntly.</p><p>“You undid generations of work done by your family. Why would you willingly do that?”</p><p>Felix scoffed. “Knights aren’t good at saving lives. They’re too attached to their stupid ideals. I have real soldiers protecting my territory.”</p><p>“And then you suggest to His Majesty to do the same?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. I suggested it because it could help the kingdom. We’re <em>friends </em>in case you didn’t remember.”</p><p>Gilbert glared at him. “You realize how one might assume you were involved in the attack on the knights’ barracks?”</p><p>“Only an idiot would come to that conclusion.”</p><p>Gilbert frowned. “Moving on. Do you know where the archbishop is?”</p><p>Felix shrugged. “No idea. What does that have to do with--”</p><p>“He’s missing,” Gilbert explained. “Along with that rogue who follows him around everywhere.”</p><p>Felix guessed he meant Yuri. Perhaps they were smart and escaped after the attack. Felix wished he had done the same. “I haven’t seen either of them since we arrived.” He sighed. “Can I go now? Dimitri probably needs help finding--”</p><p>“No. You’re staying here.”</p><p>Before Felix could reply, he heard heavy footsteps approaching the cell. The gait seemed familiar, almost as if it was--</p><p>“What are you doing, Gilbert?”</p><p>Sylvain. Felix had hoped Dimitri would reprimand Gilbert for his stupidity in accusing him, but he supposed Sylvain was a good second choice.</p><p>His friend appeared next to Gilbert, frowning. A few moments later, Ingrid appeared as well, equally angry.</p><p>“Why is Felix locked up here?” Sylvain asked. “Answer me, Gilbert.”</p><p>To see Sylvain be so assertive almost impressed Felix. Although, he was just glad someone was showing the idiot knight his place. The fact that it was Sylvain of all people made it even more amusing.</p><p>“He is highly suspicious. Even someone like you must realize that,” Gilbert said.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Sylvain replied. “I know him far better than you do. Let him out so we can handle this situation properly.”</p><p>“Not until His Majesty has made progress.”</p><p>“Progress in what?” Ingrid asked.</p><p>Gilbert sighed. “I am afraid the stress of the situation might be getting to him. He keeps saying things about how it’s probably Catherine behind this, but I have heard nothing of her release from her prison. But he insists, and keeps trying to find her.”</p><p>Ingrid’s eyes widened. “I need to talk to him.” She turned and started moving back down the hall. “You can handle this, Sylvain.”</p><p>“Just let him go,” Sylvain demanded.</p><p>“You realize the archbishop is also missing, Gautier?”</p><p>“Wait, really? I mean, sure, that’s a little concerning, but what does Felix have to do with that?”</p><p>“Seriously, you’re wasting everyone’s time,” Felix added.</p><p>“Just stay out of this, Gautier.”</p><p>Sylvain glared at him. “If you don’t let him out, I’ll take the key from you by force.”</p><p>“That would only implicate you as well,” Gilbert replied.</p><p>Sylvain narrowed his eyes. “I don’t care.”</p><p>Gilbert huffed. “You would attack a knight of the kingdom, which is treason, to free this scoundrel you call a friend?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Gilbert shook his head with disappointment. “If only you were as honorable as your father was, Gautier.”</p><p>“He’s got more honor than his father and you combined,” Felix replied.  </p><p>Sylvain turned to look at him, clearly touched. “Felix…” Then he turned back to Gilbert. “This is your last chance. Let him out.”</p><p>“I will not.”</p><p>Felix was amused by what he saw next. It was clear Gilbert had underestimated his friend. Sylvain’s fist hit him straight in the nose, causing the old knight to fall to the ground. Sylvain picked up the key and quickly unlocked the cell.</p><p>“Come on, Felix. Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>Before Gilbert could get to his feet, the two of them left the area, and moved back toward the guest quarters. Although, Felix had a strong desire to leave the palace entirely.</p><p>“Nice punch,” Felix said, when they made it safely away from the cells.  </p><p>“Thanks,” Sylvain replied, smiling. “I couldn’t let my best friend get stuck in cell like that. Especially after what you told me about him the other day.”  </p><p>“We should leave the city,” Felix said. “You know we’re just going to get blamed for something we didn’t do. Leave the conflict here to Dimitri and Ingrid.”</p><p>“Sure, but where do we go?”</p><p>“Might as well go to the monastery. I have a feeling Byleth and Yuri are already headed there.”</p><p>Sylvain nodded. “Let’s go.”  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ingrid had spent hours following Dimitri after she learned what had happened. The king insisted that Catherine was behind the attack, but so far no evidence was found. She followed him and Dedue around the palace, looking for any shred of proof.</p><p>When it was starting to get late, and it was clear that no further attacks would take place, Ingrid insisted he take a break. He relented, although he still had them all gather in his meeting room. Once there, he did not relax, and instead began pacing as Ingrid and Dedue watched.</p><p>“I promise,” Dimitri said. “I swear it’s her. The damage done to the surrounding area, and the wounds on those who were attacked… it looked like it could have been Thunderbrand.”</p><p>“I believe you, You Majesty,” Dedue commented.</p><p>“Thank you, Dedue. I wish the knights would believe me as well, but they have been jumping to different conclusions.”</p><p>Ingrid was not yet sure what to believe. Especially after witnessing the interrogation at the fortress, she knew Dimitri was not always of sound mind.</p><p>She realized she was wearing her concerns on her face when Dimitri turned to her, looking quite sad.</p><p>“Ingrid… do you believe me? I promise it’s not like before.”</p><p>It definitely seemed possible, she supposed, but it could also be to distract them from their goal. So far, it seems like the attackers were succeeding. “I think so,” she replied. “But I think we should be careful. Even if we don’t find evidence, we need to be sure this isn’t something Catherine or Rhea is doing to turn our attention away from the monastery.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded. “Yes, I agree. We should--”</p><p>A knock on the door interrupted him, followed by frantic voice. “Your Majesty! I must speak with you!”</p><p>Ingrid did not recognize the voice, but considering the urgency he showed, it was likely their problems were about to get worse.</p><p>The speaker entered. He was a knight, wearing armor of a lower rank. Directly behind him was Seteth, looking like he hadn’t slept in days.</p><p>“Your Majesty. Sir Gilbert sent me to speak with you,” the knight said.  </p><p>Ingrid felt her stomach churn, hoping it didn’t have to do with Felix.</p><p>“I suggest we sit down to discuss this,” Seteth replied. “There is a lot going on, it seems.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, and they sat around the table. The knight looked like he was about to burst, so Dimitri had him speak first.</p><p>“Your Majesty, Sir Gilbert has been injured,” the knight said.</p><p>Ingrid felt a sense of dread.</p><p>“Was he attacked?” Dimitri asked worriedly.  </p><p>“Yes. Lord Gautier attacked him,” the knight explained.</p><p>Ingrid sighed. “Dammit, Sylvain.”</p><p>“Ingrid, do you know about this?” Dimitri asked. “I am finding this difficult to believe.”</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t there, but I can make a good guess.” She crossed her arms. “Gilbert was suspicious of Felix and locked him in a cell to interrogate him.”</p><p>Dimitri’s eyes widened. “He did <em>what?” </em></p><p>Ingrid continued. “Sylvain found out, got upset, and confronted Gilbert. Again, I wasn’t there, but I’m assuming Sylvain resorted to using force in order to free Felix.”</p><p>Dimitri placed his head in his hands and sighed.</p><p>“There is more,” the knight said. “It appears Lord Gautier and Lord Fraldarius are now missing, along with the archbishop. Sir Gilbert believes the archbishop may have been kidnapped, and that Lord Fraldarius might be involved in the attack.”</p><p>Seteth shook his head. “I find both of those conclusions very unlikely.”</p><p>Dimitri remained quiet for a moment, staring intently at the table. “I think this is what they intended to happen. We have fallen for their distraction.” He shook his head and frowned. “Tearing us apart from the inside.”</p><p>“I agree,” Seteth commented.</p><p>“What about those who are missing?” Ingrid asked. “I can understand why Felix and Sylvain are hiding, but what about Byleth?”</p><p>“I believe he is safe,” Seteth responded. “Yuri is also missing.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded. “I see.”</p><p>Seteth gave a sideways glance to the knight. “I suggest we focus on quelling the disruptions here as soon as we can. It is only distracting us from our goal.”</p><p>“Yes,” Dimitri responded, turning toward the knight. “Please tell Gilbert that I do not want him to act without first consulting me. I understand he is concerned for my safety, but to blame someone like Felix is quite rash. I still believe Catherine is behind this.”</p><p>“Do you know if she escaped?” Seteth asked.</p><p>Dimitri shook his head and sighed. “I do not have proof that she escaped the fortress. But it seems the most likely cause of the attack so far.” He clenched his fist, his expression growing dark. “I should have killed her when I had the chance.”</p><p>“Dimitri,” Ingrid said worriedly. “What do you plan to do?”</p><p>“We need to postpone sending the army,” he replied. “We have rats to root out here first.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth awoke to a soft voice. For a moment he ignored it, his exhaustion overwhelming any desire to remain awake. They had arrived at an inn late the previous night, in a town along the main road. He knew they needed to make quick progress, but the allure of sleep was too much for his body to move from the bed.</p><p>“Hey. By. You gotta wake up.”</p><p>He finally opened his eyes, finding Yuri staring at him, his hand lightly stroking his hair.</p><p>“Hey. Sorry to wake you. I learned something troubling and I think you should hear it.”</p><p>Byleth moved to sit on the edge of the bed, trying to make sure he stayed awake. The soft light coming in from the room’s window indicated it was still early morning. “Did something happen?”</p><p>Yuri sighed and sat beside him. “Apparently, just before sunrise, some of the townspeople saw something fall from the sky into a nearby forest. They’re saying it came from the direction of the monastery.”</p><p>Byleth stared at him. “What do you think it is…?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Not sure. Could be something Rhea is up to. I think we need to get to Abyss as soon as we can.”</p><p>Byleth stood, now fully awake. “Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they walked along the road, Byleth constantly scanned the forest around him. So far they hadn’t seen any sign of the rumor, but Byleth had a feeling there was some truth to it. He almost did not want to think about what Rhea could be planning. Instead he tried to focus on stopping her.</p>
<p>“Hey, By,” Yuri said as he walked beside him. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Have you been feeling all right? With your heart and everything?”</p>
<p>He nodded, realizing he had forgotten all about it. “I feel fine,” he replied. “I don’t even notice it anymore.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled. “Good.”</p>
<p>His only concern was how Rhea would respond. The crest stone was gone, he was sure of it, and it was likely part of Rhea’s plans. He did not believe this made him safe, though; in fact, he figured it would only make the situation worse for everyone.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted when Yuri suddenly stopped walking and turned toward the forest beside the road, his eyes narrowed.  </p>
<p>Byleth turned as well, and stood momentarily in confusion. A ways into the forest, several tall trees had been uprooted and had fallen over. And it seemed recent. The trees were not even close to looking dead, aside from their fallen state.</p>
<p>Yuri gave him a look of concern. “Think we should check it out?”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded, already moving toward the forest. It didn’t take them long to reach the fallen trees. It appeared a small area had received a strong impact, as if a boulder had fallen from the sky. Even the dirt had formed into a small crater under the fallen trees.</p>
<p>The strangest thing about it was that whatever appeared to have fallen from the sky was no longer present. Byleth expected a boulder, or even possibly a large animal, but instead, the area appeared empty.</p>
<p>“This feels strange,” Byleth commented.</p>
<p>“I agree,” Yuri replied, looking carefully around the site. “Whatever caused this--” He froze, his eyes widening. “Wait, this looks like…” Without another word, he sprinted behind the fallen trees, near some thick brush.</p>
<p>Byleth followed him until he stopped in the thick vegetation, staring down. Byleth saw it, then. A small person, lying on the forest floor.</p>
<p>As he got closer, he was in disbelief of what he saw. Small stature, bright green hair. Flayn.</p>
<p>Immediately he lifted her off the ground, trying to find any signs of life. Her clothes were torn and stained with filth, her body was bruised, and her hair was filled with sticks and dirt, but otherwise Byleth could not immediately see fatal wounds. And above all else, he could not contemplate as to why she would even be here.</p>
<p>“She’s breathing,” Yuri said with relief.  </p>
<p>Byleth brought her beside a large tree, propping her up against it. After several healing spells, the bruising seemed to improve, but she still did not open her eyes.</p>
<p>“I can’t even begin to imagine what Rhea did for her to be here like this,” Yuri said.</p>
<p>“She’s not even trying to hide her true nature anymore,” Byleth replied.</p>
<p>A faint rustling turned his attention back toward Flayn. She moved her arms slightly, then slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she only glanced at them in groggy confusion, but then her eyes widened in recognition.</p>
<p>Byleth moved closer to her. “Flayn?”</p>
<p>Tears fell from her eyes, and slowly she moved to embrace Byleth. “I…I cannot believe you are here,” she said, her voice weak. She collapsed back against the tree, clearly still low on energy.</p>
<p>“Flayn, will you be all right?”</p>
<p>She hesitated a moment before responding. “Yes. I do not believe I am gravely injured.” She frowned. “But… I… I am a bit scared.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Byleth asked.</p>
<p>“Rhea returned to the monastery,” she began. “She seemed different. I had not seen her like that before. She said she needed my help with something, and then the next thing I remember is waking up alone in a dark room.”</p>
<p>Yuri and Byleth exchanged a glance of concern.</p>
<p>Flayn continued. “Rhea returned eventually, and then…” She glanced down, clearly uncomfortable. “She made me… she made me transform.”</p>
<p>Yuri looked at her with sympathy. “And that’s when you got away?”</p>
<p>Flayn nodded. “I am not used to the transformation,” she said sheepishly. “My father always forbade it. But I knew I had to escape. It appears I did not make it far.”</p>
<p>That explained the scenery around them, Byleth realized. A dragon falling from the sky.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re all right,” Byleth said. “We’re going to stop Rhea. I promise”</p>
<p>Flayn smiled, but then her eyes widened in shock. “Byleth. Your hair! Did something… happen to you?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. It’s nothing serious,” Byleth assured her.</p>
<p>“We’ll explain that later,” Yuri said. “First we should go somewhere safe.”</p>
<p>Flayn nodded. “I was trying to go to the kingdom. Father said he was going there.”</p>
<p>“Not a good plan anymore,” Yuri said. “We’re headed to Abyss.”</p>
<p>Flayn frowned with concern. “But is that not part of the monastery? I must admit that I have never ventured down there, but are you not concerned about Rhea’s presence?”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded. “It’s Yuri’s territory. We’ll be safe.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yuri added with a smile. “And besides, I promised your dad we’d keep you safe.”</p>
<p>Flayn nodded and smiled, looking reassured. “Thank you. I am very grateful to have such wonderful friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix noticed their pace had slowed considerably once they were about a day’s travel away from the capital. He was still annoyed with the situation, wishing he could have helped instead of getting wrongfully accused. But at least they hadn’t lost sight of their true goal, which was stopping Rhea.</p>
<p>Sylvain had been uncharacteristically quiet since their departure, and equally serious. Felix guessed it was probably because of the situation, but even still it was so noticeable that he found himself concerned.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until their second night on the road that they actually exchanged more than a few short sentences. They had stopped at an inn, which meant they didn’t have to camp outside again. Felix was happy about that. Perhaps better sleep would hasten their progress.</p>
<p>The room was nothing fancy, but Felix didn’t mind. Two beds and a small window was better than sleeping in the dirt. He had just finished organizing their gear when Sylvain finally decided to have a conversation.</p>
<p>“Hey, Felix,” Sylvain began, sitting on the edge of his bed. He slouched forward, eyes saddened. “Were you sad when your father died?”</p>
<p>Felix stared at him for a moment, and then sat across from him on his own bed. “Well, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Did you feel… free at all? Like a burden was gone?”</p>
<p>Felix frowned. “I guess a little. Why?”</p>
<p>Sylvain sighed. “When I found out my father died, I… wasn’t sad about it. In fact, I was sad that I didn’t feel sad.”</p>
<p>“That’s stupid,” Felix replied.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. But I just felt like a bad person for not being sad. I mean, I was even sad when Miklan died. But when my father died… I just felt relieved.” He shook his head. “I realize that makes me sound terrible.”</p>
<p>“Your father was a terrible person, Sylvain. You don’t need to feel sad.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I thought he was the way he was because all he cared about was helping our people. But Yuri told me that wasn’t the case. So I guess all he cared about was his pride. And his family line.” He looked up at Felix. “I wasn’t joking about his will. It mostly just mentioned how he wanted me to marry and have crest babies.”</p>
<p>“He’s dead. You don’t have to do what he says,” Felix reminded him.</p>
<p>Sylvain glanced down again. “Yeah, you’re right.” Despite his words, he didn’t sound convinced.</p>
<p>“Right after the war started, my father begged me to marry,” Felix continued. “He was worried about our family line ending. He didn’t care how I felt about it. I swear he would have just resorted to throwing random women my way if the war hadn’t improved.” He sighed with disgust. “In some ways he wasn’t a father to me. He was just Lord Rodrigue, the leader of our territory, and I had to do his bidding.”</p>
<p>Sylvain stared at him for a moment. “Yeah, exactly. That’s exactly it. I feel the same way.” He nodded. “But we’re our own leaders, now.”</p>
<p>Felix smiled slightly. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You know, Felix, sometimes I think it would be better if our family lines ended. Our crests are only good for war.”</p>
<p>Felix nodded. “I think that’s one of the most sensible things you’ve ever said, Sylvain.” He paused a moment. “Although, considering how you are, it seems unlikely you’re the last one alive with Gautier blood.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Sylvain exclaimed defensively. “I’m more careful than that! I can guarantee I’m the only one.” His expression dampened again. “But really, I don’t want to have kids. I want my bloodline to die with me.”</p>
<p>“How noble,” Felix said sarcastically. “But, I share your sentiment. That was one thing Annette and I never agreed on.”</p>
<p>“Wait, really?” Sylvain’s dumb smirk returned, but this time Felix wasn’t too annoyed by it this time. “You didn’t tell me this before!”</p>
<p>Felix sighed, regretting having brought it up. He already told Sylvain enough about his failed relationship. “I guess I was a little embarrassed about it. You know how the nobility is. Not wanting kids is basically treason.” He shook his head. “Annette always talked about how she wanted lots of kids one day. I never want kids. I think it was one of the major things that drew us apart. One reason why I never asked her to marry me. Because I knew with marriage came the expectation of… well, to put it in your words, crest babies. And of course, Annette’s idiot father thought I was just being a philanderer for not marrying her.”</p>
<p>Sylvain looked at him with empathy. “Felix, I… I didn’t realize you went through that. You should have talked to me!”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “If I had known you felt the same way, I guess I would have.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I have a few strategies,” Sylvain said, smiling smugly.</p>
<p>Felix began to wonder if he shouldn’t have said anything.</p>
<p>“One option, of course, is to marry a woman but just… never have kids. But that seems difficult to do. So I might rule that one out. Another option is to remain celibate for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>“Sylvain, we both know you aren’t capable of that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m not stupid. I ruled that one out. Another option is to find a way to get rid of crests. Seems risky, though. Back during the war I asked Linhardt about it, and he said it might be possible. But, it could also just kill us.”</p>
<p>Felix sighed, beginning to question just how much Sylvain had thought this through.</p>
<p>“And the last option I could think of is to marry a man instead of a woman.”</p>
<p>Felix looked at him, exasperated. “All of those options are absurd. Especially the last one.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it worked for Byleth.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’re not him. I doubt you’re capable of giving up women,” Felix replied.</p>
<p>Sylvain shrugged. “I think I could do it.” He remained quiet for a moment. “But, anyway, thanks for talking to me, Felix. Just know that you can always talk to me if something is bothering you.”</p>
<p>Felix nodded. “Same to you. I got sick of seeing you mope around these past two days.”</p>
<p>Sylvain laughed. “Thanks, Felix.” Then he lay down in his bed.</p>
<p>Felix decided to do the same, feeling the exhaustion from all the travel. He put the last candle out, enveloping the room in darkness.</p>
<p>After a moment of quiet, Sylvain spoke once more.</p>
<p>“Hey, Felix?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I think you’re a better leader than your father ever was. I mean it.”</p>
<p>Felix was surprised by the sudden compliment. Had anyone else told him that, he wouldn’t have believed them. “Thanks, Sylvain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>  </p>
<p>Byleth paced nervously across the room, wondering how much time had passed. It was difficult to tell the time in Abyss, and he wasn’t sure how the Abyssians could function without it.</p>
<p>At least Flayn was safe, he reminded himself. The room he paced across was secure, one Yuri specifically chose to put them in to hide from all the chaos. There were beds, rations, even some books, but for however much time had passed, he was unable to distract himself.</p>
<p>He glanced over at Flayn, asleep in one of the beds. She had not gone into much detail yet on what Rhea could have possibly wanted with her, but right now that didn’t matter, he supposed.</p>
<p>Upon returning to Abyss, Byleth immediately had sensed something was wrong. What, exactly, he wasn’t sure, but Yuri was immediately bombarded with reports. And he still wasn’t back.</p>
<p>His mind spun with possibilities. Rhea could have certainly sent her minions to Abyss in order to further secure the monastery. Or maybe she was looking for Flayn, or even Byleth.</p>
<p>Eventually, his anxiety got the best of him, and he left the room to find Yuri.</p>
<p>He guessed he’d most likely find him in his office, a place he knew how to navigate to well. It was always the first place he went to find him, and more often than not, he was indeed there.</p>
<p>He stood at the doorway, peering in, finding Yuri standing before the Abysskeeper.</p>
<p>“You’re sure they’re moving to the surface?” Yuri asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, seems that way,” the Abysskeeper responded. “We fought them off as best we could, but those golem things are strange. Not even alive, they just… fight. And then they didn’t, and moved to the surface.”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded carefully, his expression serious. “Rhea is definitely behind this. It sounds like it wasn’t a direct attack on Abyss, but even still, we need to make sure everyone stays safe, all right?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, boss. What about the church people though?”</p>
<p>“Keep an eye on them. They could just be escaping whatever is happening in the monastery. That doesn’t mean they can’t be spies, though. Keep them separate from the others.”</p>
<p>“Will do.”  </p>
<p>Yuri nodded. “Thanks, friend. Let me know if you hear anything else.”</p>
<p>The Abysskeeper nodded, then turned and left, giving Byleth a nod of respect as he passed.</p>
<p>Immediately after he’d left, Yuri’s confidence dissipated, replaced by what Byleth could only describe as despair. But as Byleth moved to stand beside him, a faint smile appeared on his face. “Hey. Thanks for checking on me. I’m guessing you heard most of that?”</p>
<p>“Did he say there were <em>golems</em>?” Byleth asked.</p>
<p>Yuri nodded. “Yeah. Like the ones we’ve seen before that protect parts of the monastery. Ancient technology, likely controlled by Rhea. As you heard, it seems they are being sent to the monastery grounds. Probably to stop anyone from interfering with her.”</p>
<p>Byleth frowned. “Hopefully with the kingdom army, we can still stop her.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Yuri said. “That’s the other bad news. Pretty sure we’re not gonna get an army from Dimitri.”</p>
<p>Byleth stared at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“There was an attack in Fhirdiad, targeting the knights. Seems like it happened right after we left.” He sighed. “Dimitri is apparently trying to keep things under control right now, and I doubt he has enough resources to send here.”</p>
<p>“What should we do?”</p>
<p>Yuri’s expression saddened. He glanced down for a long moment, then shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said weakly. Then he took a step forward and pressed his face against Byleth’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Byleth wrapped his arms around him, noticing how tense his body was. “Yuri, you don’t need to apologize. We’ll figure something out.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have much time,” Yuri replied.</p>
<p>“But we still have <em>some </em>time,” Byleth reminded him, gently stroking his hair. “In that time we can still come up with a plan.” Byleth was nervous himself, of course, but he knew losing hope so early would only make things worse.</p>
<p>Yuri remained quiet for a moment. “Yeah. All right.”</p>
<p>“But maybe a nap first. I think we all need some rest.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yuri replied. “That sounds nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Flayn awoke, she felt relieved at the mere sensation of being awake.</p>
<p>Never again did she want to be in a near-endless slumber. It was one of the reasons her father kept her hidden for so long, and why he had been so nervous about her fighting in the war.</p>
<p>She sat up, taking a glance around. She had heard much about Abyss, but never actually seen it with her own eyes. It fascinated her. It was clear that the tunnels were even older than the monastery itself, built possibly before she was even born.</p>
<p>She stood from her bed, lighting a lantern. She wanted to explore a bit, but Yuri had been adamant about her not leaving the room. Perhaps under different circumstances, she would be able to wander around. For a moment, she wished her father would have brought her here before the war, when she was an honorary student in Byleth’s class. But, annoyingly, he never allowed her to do so.</p>
<p>For a moment, she thought she was all alone in the room, but in the light of the lantern she was able to see another bed several feet away. Both Byleth and Yuri occupied it, cuddled together, sound asleep. She was glad to see it; she knew both of them had sacrificed sleep in order to help bring her here.</p>
<p>Since she couldn’t leave the room, she decided to read one of the books left on the table in the center of the room. She was about halfway through some myth about Fhaergus when Byleth sat beside her.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling all right?” he asked.</p>
<p>She smiled. “Yes. I feel much better. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded, appearing troubled. “Do you… have any idea what Rhea was planning?”</p>
<p>Flayn shook her head. “Unfortunately not. I think she mentioned the Holy Tomb, but aside from that I do not know what she has planned.”</p>
<p>“Your father said she was likely planning some kind of ritual. She was manipulating Macuil as well.”</p>
<p>Her eyes went wide. “S-she did?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “He got away, but she was trying to control him somehow.”</p>
<p>Flayn felt her pulse quicken. “It is probably related to our crests,” she said. “I think… she may have taken some of my blood.”</p>
<p>“In the Holy Tomb?”</p>
<p>“Yes. That is where the coffers containing crest stones are. I believe that is where she held me before I escaped.”</p>
<p>Byleth remained quiet for a moment. “I think I have a plan on how we can stop her.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>It was then Yuri joined them at the table, looking at Byleth with worry. “You better not be planning anything reckless.”</p>
<p>Byleth glanced down. “We don’t have many options.”</p>
<p>“What is your plan?” Flayn asked.</p>
<p>Byleth nodded. “I can sneak into the Holy Tomb and wait for her to show up.”</p>
<p>Yuri narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“She wants me,” Byleth continued. “I’ll confront her, and tell her that the goddess told me to go there. She’ll be so delighted that her plan is falling into place, that she won’t notice the assassins who also snuck into the tomb.”</p>
<p>Flayn thought it seemed plausible. “I do not think Rhea knows of your disdain for her,” she said. “I could see how that would be an advantage for us.”</p>
<p>Yuri remained quiet for a moment, his expression contemplative. “It’s risky,” he said. “It could work, but I have a few changes to propose.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded, smiling. “I hoped you would.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled faintly back at him, then continued. “First, it seems likely she’ll have the tomb guarded, probably by those golem things. I can have some of my people create a distraction to lure them out of there. Second, we need a backup plan in case things don’t go as planned.”</p>
<p>“What’s your backup plan?” Byleth asked.</p>
<p>“Well… it’s better if I didn’t tell you. That way you can’t accidentally reveal anything.”</p>
<p>Byleth hesitated a moment, then nodded.</p>
<p>Yuri looked at him seriously. “I know how it sounds, but just trust me. I will do everything I can to make sure you aren’t harmed in any way.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled. “Thanks, Yuri. I trust you with my life.”</p>
<p>“Can I help?” Flayn asked. She had a feeling she knew the answer, but her strong desire to aid them in some way made her ask anyway.</p>
<p>To her surprise, the answer wasn’t immediate refusal.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Yuri said. “I’ll talk to you about it later.” He looked back at Byleth. “For now, let’s focus on the first part. You prepare to enter the tomb alone while I create a distraction for any guards that might be there. We act as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded with determination, then stood. “When should I go?”</p>
<p>“Wait by the tunnel that leads there for now. Once I have my people in place, I’ll send someone to give you a signal. You can pick up supplies along the way.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded again. He started moving toward the door, but hesitated, staring at Yuri. “So I guess this is it, then.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yuri said, moving to stand in front of him, his voice softening. “This might be the last time we see each other until this is over. So… just… don’t die on me, all right?”</p>
<p>Byleth looked at him sadly, then embraced him in a tight hug. “You can’t die, either. Please, Yuri. Promise me we’ll both make it out alive.”</p>
<p>Yuri stared directly into Byleth’s eyes. “I promise,” he replied. With a tilt of his head, he leaned forward and kissed him softly.  </p>
<p>Throughout Flayn’s sheltered life, she had really only learned about romance through books, and an occasional display of affection between her parents all those centuries ago. It was never something she had witnessed firsthand, especially not with humans. But what she witnessed before her now made her realize just how special a bond could be. She hoped that one day she would find someone who loved her as much as Yuri and Byleth loved each other. In fact, she hoped everyone would find such a love. The very idea of such a world filled her with hope, and gave her a desire to protect as many people as possible.    </p>
<p>For a long moment, the two of them simply embraced, each of them appearing reluctant to let go of the other.</p>
<p>Byleth looked even sadder when they finally separated. “I’ll see you again soon, Yuri.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled sadly. “Yeah. See you soon.”</p>
<p>With that, Byleth left the room. Yuri returned to his seat at the table, looking slightly embarrassed. “Um, sorry you had to see that."</p>
<p>Flayn shook her head. “It is all right. I thought it was rather sweet.” She looked at him earnestly. “I, too, wish for everyone’s safety. I will do whatever I can to ensure that.” She was still weakened, of course, but healing magic was her specialty, after all.  </p>
<p>He smiled faintly. “Thanks. You sure you want to get involved?”</p>
<p>She nodded with determination.</p>
<p>“All right, then. Here’s what I need you to do...”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the middle of the night when Ingrid was forced awake from a loud pounding against the door.</p>
<p>She was disoriented at first, trying to remember where she was. Then she heard the pounding again, forcing her onto her feet.</p>
<p>She hesitated a moment before answering it. Perhaps it was Sylvain, finally returned from wherever he had run off to. Or maybe Gilbert had recovered enough to share his conspiracy theories with her. Or even worse, perhaps there was news of another attack.</p>
<p>Carefully, she cracked open the door, just enough for her to see out. Before her stood Dimitri, holding a lantern, which only accentuated the dark circles under his eye.</p>
<p>“Apologies for waking you,” he said. “I… need your help with something. May I enter?”</p>
<p>Ingrid nodded, opening the door wider.</p>
<p>Dimitri entered, and immediately started pacing.</p>
<p>“I think I know where Catherine is.”</p>
<p>Ingrid chose her words carefully. “You are certain? Could it be another trap?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I am certain. The knights have not cooperated much with me, as you know. They are too afraid that I will be harmed by whoever is behind this. And they refuse to believe that Catherine is directly involved.” He sighed. “I had Dedue scout the city for me, and he believes he found some information about her location. Apparently she was seen just outside the city, hiding in the forest.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we let the knights know?” Ingrid asked.</p>
<p>He shook his head. “It is hard enough trying to convince them that I can leave my room without harm. It seems they all believe the rumors that traitorous woman started about Yuri being the culprit. The fact that he is still missing doesn’t help them see my argument.” He stopped pacing, and slouched. “And of course, Byleth, Felix, and Sylvain are also still missing. It only adds to the knights’ belief that I am incompetent as a king.”</p>
<p>Ingrid looked to him with sympathy. “Dimitri, you are far from incompetent.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Thank you. I fear at this time I can only rely on you and Dedue. That is why I am here to ask for your help.”</p>
<p>“You want me to come along to help find Catherine?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” His gaze darkened. “And this time, I will not hesitate killing her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The monastery was in sight when Felix first heard it. A strong gust of wind, followed by a distinct flapping, like a massive flag fluttering in the sky. It was distant, coming from beyond the forests that surrounded the monastery.</p>
<p>It was a sound that filled him with dread.</p>
<p>“Sylvain, did you hear that?”</p>
<p>His friend nodded, frowning. “Sounds like Seteth’s brother is coming to visit.”</p>
<p>Felix picked up his pace. “You think we can make it into the monastery before he finds us?”</p>
<p>Sylvain hesitated. “Well, we can try.”</p>
<p>For a split second, a shadow darkened the sky above them, followed by another gust of wind. Looking up, Felix saw the dragon circling above them, descending toward the grounds outside the monastery.</p>
<p>“There goes that plan,” Sylvain remarked.</p>
<p>With a slight tremor, the dragon landed onto the ground and went still.</p>
<p>“Okay yeah he’s definitely waiting for us,” Sylvain added.</p>
<p>Felix sighed. “Should we turn around?”</p>
<p>“He’s not moving to attack us,” Sylvain continued. “Maybe we should talk to him.”</p>
<p>“Why the hell would you even <em>think </em>to try that?”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe he just wants to talk to us. Maybe whatever Byleth did weakened him and he’ll be nice and let us through.”</p>
<p>Felix shook his head. “You heard what Seteth said. He hates humans, especially those of us with crests.”</p>
<p>“All right then, how about this. I go up and try to talk to him, and you stand back and prepare for an attack.”</p>
<p>Felix hesitated a long moment, wondering if there was any logic behind Sylvain’s absurd plan. But he knew his friend wasn’t stupid. Maybe there was something more to this that he wasn’t saying. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Moments later, they found themselves face to face with Macuil. As Sylvain had suggested before, the dragon appeared to not have any intentions of attacking them, at least not yet. Felix stood a few feet back from Sylvain, waiting to hear what exactly he would say to the dragon.</p>
<p>“I smell the foul stench of the ten elites,” the dragon growled.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m just a descendant,” Sylvain replied, standing before the dragon’s massive head. “But I can see why you’d hate them.”</p>
<p>He huffed air from his nostrils. “You are the same as your ancestors,” he grumbled. “Here to steal my blood. My bones.”</p>
<p>“Nope, couldn’t be more wrong. We’re just here to see a friend. And just for the record, we really hate crests.”</p>
<p>“Seiros warned me of you,” Macuil replied. “You seek to harm her.”</p>
<p>“Ah see, she’s actually probably your enemy too. “She’s the one who made crests and relics all important.”</p>
<p>The dragon’s eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“And also, we’re not out for your blood. I mean, we’re friends with your brother and your niece. They’re completely unharmed by humans.”</p>
<p>“Do not speak of my brethren.”</p>
<p>“He was worried about you,” Sylvain continued, ignoring Macuil. “Set-- I mean, Cichol told us Seiros was manipulating you.”</p>
<p>He huffed again. “Seiros is merely asking for my help against that abomination. The cursed flame.”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s why we’re here too. See, Seiros created that one you call an abomination.”</p>
<p>Macuil remained quiet for a moment, simply staring at Sylvain. “I will not harm you if you flee, human. But if you take another step toward this sacred place, I will be forced to end you.”</p>
<p>Felix took note of the words he had used; the fact that he would let them go without harming them probably meant he was in a weakened state. It seemed too uncharacteristic of him to simply leave them be. Maybe he was even <em>afraid </em>of them.</p>
<p>“How about we make a deal,” Sylvain began. “See, I know Sreng has become your home. I oversee the territory just next to it.”</p>
<p>“I do not care about territory, human.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I get it. Just listen. I promise that I will have no descendants with my crest. That means at least one of the ten elites will truly die. I’ll even destroy the relic.”</p>
<p>“I do not trust your words.”</p>
<p>“I figured. But see, if you keep hanging out in Sreng, you can come kill me if I break my end of the deal. You can smell crests, right? So you’d know if I had any descendants.” He gestured toward Felix. “My friend here will do the same. So that’s <em>two </em>of the ten elites dying off.”</p>
<p>“An alternative is that I could kill you both now.”</p>
<p>Felix took a step forward. “But you can’t, can you? Maybe one of us if you use the last of your remaining strength, but you are too weakened at the moment to take us both.”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded. “And besides, isn’t peace a better option? We’re friends with your brother, so I know it’s possible for humans and your kind to get along. And like I said, we hate crests. Honestly I kind of hate that the ten elites are seen as heroes.”</p>
<p>Macuil glared at them for a long moment. “I will ignore you for now,” he said at least. “But know that if you break your promise, or if you let any of your fellow humans even <em>approach </em>me, I will hunt you down and kill you.”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded. “Thanks. I’ll do everything I can to uphold my promise.”</p>
<p>With one last huff, Macuil stretched out his wings and leapt into the air. The gust from his departure whipped around them, rustling up debris. With that, he ascended into the sky, moving off to the north.</p>
<p>For a moment, Felix and Sylvain merely stood in place.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe your absurd plan even worked,” Felix remarked.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I wasn’t even sure myself,” Sylvain admitted. “I mean, I did just basically tell him to kill us if we ever have crest babies.”</p>
<p>Felix sighed. “You better be careful Sylvain. He’s not just going to forget what you promised. He might have been weakened now, but in a few months even, he could probably take out your entire territory.”</p>
<p>“I know. I meant what I said.” He turned to Felix, his expression serious. “I know you’re serious too. We can’t keep the crest system perpetuating.”</p>
<p>Felix still thought making a promise with a dragon was a bit absurd, but he agreed with the sentiment. “This might be the most serious I’ve ever seen you.”</p>
<p>He glanced down sadly. “I’m tired of us all suffering from it. So yeah, I’m willing to die for this cause.”</p>
<p>Felix placed a hand on his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go find Byleth.”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded, standing up straight. “Yeah. Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely readers! Just a quick warning - there is some violence in this chapter (nothing too graphic, also canon-typical) as well as some mentions of death. I still think the T rating is appropriate, but please be warned if you are sensitive to that kind of content. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid followed Dimitri and Dedue through the forest. It saddened her that the knights were not taking the king’s side, and she guessed it was likely due to both his state during the war and the fact that the more senior knights still expected him to be like his father. Just thinking about it made her realize that perhaps Felix was right after all about knighthood.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when she smelled a faint scent of wood burning.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Dedue said softly. “There appears to be a campfire nearby.”</p><p>“Excellent,” the king replied.</p><p>As they neared the soft glow of the campfire, Ingrid could see the outline of a person who she guessed was Catherine. She still was confused as to how she escaped the fortress, but knowing how cunning she was, it seemed likely she always had a plan for escape.</p><p>Dimitri did not even attempt a stealthy approach. It was simply not in his nature. He walked before the campfire, spear clenched in his hand.</p><p>Catherine sat awake by the fire, giving him a glare as he approached. “I was wondering if you’d show up.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Dimitri demanded. “You were once an honorable knight. But you have given up any bit of honor to that vile woman who has manipulated the entire continent for centuries.”</p><p>Catherine stood, giving Dimitri a smirk. “As if you’re one to talk about honor. I remember the things you did during the war. At least I follow the way of the goddess.”</p><p>“The goddess is dead,” Dimitri replied darkly.</p><p>She shrugged. “Not for long. Rhea plans to change that. And I won’t let you or anyone else stop her.”</p><p>“Then I will kill you,” Dimitri said, stepping forward.</p><p>Catherine laughed. “We’ll see about that.”</p><p>Before Ingrid could take another step forward, she began to hear rustling coming from all directions. A feeling of dread welled up inside her. It only took another moment for her to realize they were surrounded by Catherine’s supporters. She wanted to curse Dimitri’s recklessness.</p><p>The fighting began without any other words exchanged. Dedue moved about the forest, meeting the ambushing attackers with his deft axe wielding. Dimitri seemed unfazed by the surrounding chaos, instead focusing solely on Catherine. Already Thunderbrand crackled with lighting as Dimitri charged at her.</p><p>Ingrid focused on keeping as many attackers away from Dimitri as possible. In the dark it was difficult to see who she fought, but she realized they were not the most adept fighters. Perhaps Catherine had been a bit desperate finding people to betray the kingdom.</p><p>Ingrid had finished off a third attacker when she heard Catherine yell out in pain. She turned, finding Dimitri had pinned her to the ground with his foot, his spear inches from her throat.</p><p>The surrounding forest remained quiet, so Ingrid rushed over, leaving any other potential attackers to Dedue.</p><p>“You’re still too late,” Catherine huffed. “The goddess will be resurrected and you will regret this day.”</p><p>Dimitri glared at her, crushing his boot into her ribs. “Don’t waste your last words on such nonsense.”</p><p>“Wait,” Ingrid said, moving to stand before them. “Who else is working for you?”</p><p>“No one,” she replied.</p><p>Ingrid narrowed her eyes. “Someone is spreading rumors throughout Fhirdiad. I doubt you could have done it by yourself.”</p><p>She smirked. “Don’t underestimate the gullibility of idiots.”</p><p>Ingrid sighed. “Fine. I have nothing more to ask.”</p><p>Not a full second after she finished the statement, Dimitri had pierced Catherine’s throat. Ingrid knew he was not done. She turned away while he finished the gruesome task.</p><p>Dedue still stood on the outskirts of the makeshift camp, keeping a close eye on the surrounding area. “I believe there are no more enemies,” he said.</p><p>“Good,” Ingrid replied. “Let’s hope we can be done with this mess.”</p><p>Dimitri approached a moment later, carrying Thunderbrand. “Let us return. I am disturbed that such rumors could spread so easily. There are some knights I must dismiss from service for their carelessness.” He turned to begin their departure but paused. “Thank you. Both of you. For trusting me.”</p><p>“Of course, Dimitri” Ingrid replied. “You’re my friend before you are my king.”</p><p>Dimitri seemed surprised by her statement, and for a moment Ingrid wondered if perhaps she should have kept it to herself. But then he smiled, the agitation in his expression fading away. “I am glad to hear it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth felt a chill when he entered the Holy Tomb. He had waited in anticipation for the signal to enter, trying to think of every possible outcome, but it did little to prepare him for the actual thing.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was the lack of darkness. Beacons of light, perhaps magic-based, gave the space a faint illumination. It was with that light that he was able to see what was waiting there.</p><p>Golems, still as statues, stood throughout the space. At first Byleth thought their plan had failed, but as he moved toward the center of the tomb, they remained unmoving. He decided to continue forward. He knew that the distraction Yuri created outside could not last forever.</p><p>He moved toward the throne, the very one he had sat on all those years ago, which had resulted only in disappointment from Rhea. He still was not sure what she expected to happen back then. Was it supposed to have resurrected the goddess? Perhaps over the years she found a way for that same plan to finally work.</p><p>He was at the base of the steps leading up to the throne when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. His heart raced at hearing the voice that accompanied it.</p><p>“My child,” Rhea said, her voice full of emotion. “You have returned at last.”</p><p>Byleth turned to see her smiling at him, a mask of kindness hiding her true intent. How many had been fooled by that smile over the centuries? Far too many, he realized.</p><p>“Rhea! I wasn’t expecting you. I am so glad you have returned. I have missed your counsel,” he replied carefully.</p><p>She stepped in front of him, her eyes widening. “Your appearance! Are you… are you all right, my child?”</p><p>He nodded. “I think so. I was visiting the kingdom when I was attacked by Macuil. The goddess protected me.” He tried to remain calm, waiting at any moment for an assassin to appear behind her.</p><p>Rhea glanced away for a brief moment, her expression growing frustrated. With a sigh, she turned back to him with her usual calm expression. “I am glad the goddess protected you. It is… a shame that happened.”</p><p>He decided to keep the conversation going in an attempt to buy some time. “I think I heard the goddess speak to me. I think she wanted me to come here. And the fact that you’re here too... I’m guessing Sothis wanted to bring us together.” He looked directly at her eyes, keeping his expression blank.  </p><p>She smiled sweetly. “Yes. I, too, felt compelled to return here. I am glad fate has brought us back together.” She frowned, her eyes conjuring sadness. “I am afraid an evil is lurking within our world. Only the goddess can save us. I believe together we can stop it.”</p><p>Byleth nodded carefully. “Do you… know what to do? Sothis has not told me.” He carefully looked past her again, waiting for something, anything. He was running out of time.</p><p>The smile returned. “Yes, my child. Let us return to the throne. There, I believe things will become clear.”</p><p>With great reluctance, he followed her up the steps. Upon seeing the throne, he felt a pang of fear. Laying across it was the sword of the creator, the very relic he had locked away. Not only had Rhea found it, but apparently she was going to use it for whatever ritual she had planned. Perhaps even more disturbing was the set of vials sitting beside the throne, no doubt to be used for the ritual.</p><p>Before sitting, he picked up the sword. He had no idea if he could even use it now that he lacked the crest stone, and did not exactly want Rhea to find out either. He placed it on the ground before an attempt at activating it.</p><p>Then he sat, and just like his previous time on the throne, nothing happened.</p><p>Despite this, Rhea continued smiling. “Yes, at long last.” She reached out and placed a hand on his chest, but then recoiled, a look of confusion on her face. “No,” she muttered. “No, it cannot be.”</p><p>Byleth tried to remain calm, but he realized she now knew of the crest stone’s disappearance. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>She took in a deep breath, her composure breaking slightly. “No, my child. Just a small… trifle. If you would please stand once more.”</p><p>He did as she said. She guided him a few steps from the throne, and for a moment he wondered if she was going to have him leave the tomb all together. But then she indicated for him to stand still. His heart continued to race.</p><p>She picked up the vials on the ground, as well as the sword of the creator. After setting the vials on the throne, she turned to him, sword in hand, and walked toward him. “I… had a feeling it might come to this. Thank you for your service, Byleth. You have done better than any who came before you.”</p><p>Before Byleth could respond, she pointed the sword directly at his heart. This was it, he realized. This was his end. She was really going to kill him. He had failed. He tried to use the power of turning back time, as if by instinct, but it was no more. The power had faded over the years, and now that the crest stone was gone, it too was gone.</p><p>He briefly considered attacking her with magic, but he knew that would only lead to his death as well. He began to brace himself for the impact of the blade through his chest, but before Rhea even moved another inch, the sword flew from her hand.</p><p>Byleth could only stare wide-eyed as the infamous relic clattered against the floor of the tomb below, sliding across its slick stone surface. Before he could even turn to see Rhea’s reaction, he felt someone restrain him from behind, pinning his arms against his back. He struggled against it until a blade was brought to his throat, its sharp edge brushing against the skin of his neck.</p><p>He saw Rhea then, her eyes full of wrath. “<em>You</em>!”</p><p>Byleth was momentarily confused until the one holding him at knifepoint finally spoke.</p><p>“Good to see you again, Seiros,” Yuri said mockingly.</p><p>Byleth fought the urge to smile, instead keeping his focus on Rhea. He still had no idea what Yuri had planned with the charade, but apparently, Rhea had never learned of their relationship.</p><p>“You are interrupting a holy ritual!” Rhea shouted. “I should have killed you once you were of no more use to me,” she muttered threateningly.</p><p>“Well, you didn’t. And now I’m here for the relics.” He pulled Byleth closer. “Turns out the new archbishop was pretty useless in that regard. He didn’t even know where you hid them away. So now that you’ve returned, I figured I could finally get what I was after.”</p><p>Rhea glared at him, but said nothing.</p><p>“Make one wrong move and your little goddess vessel will die. You can’t fulfil your goal if I’m the one whokills him, can you?”</p><p>“Yuri, release him at once,” Rhea demanded, seething.</p><p>“Not until you tell me where you hid the relics.”</p><p>Byleth felt a rumbling beneath his feet, followed by the sound of the golems coming to life.</p><p>“You will regret betraying the goddess,” Rhea said, her voice full of malice.</p><p>The next few events happened so quickly, Byleth could barely keep up. As the golems began moving toward the throne, Yuri disappeared down the steps, and Byleth found the handle of a knife in his hand.</p><p>Rhea immediately moved toward Byleth, concern in her eyes. Concern for her plan not working out, not for his safety, he realized. She lifted him into her arms and embraced him.</p><p>“Everything will be fine now,” she said soothingly. “I will bring you back, mother.”</p><p>It was then Byleth thrust the knife into her abdomen. Immediately, he pulled it back and stabbed again, just to be certain it had been effective.</p><p>Rhea fell to the ground before him, in shock at his betrayal. “No! How could you… how?!”</p><p>“Sothis never wanted me to trust you,” Byleth said. “She hated what you did to this world.”</p><p>Rhea glared at him, clutching her wound. “You <em>lie!</em>”</p><p>Another tremor turned his attention away from her. He left her there, bleeding, and descended the steps. The golems were slowly moving around the tomb, but he saw no sign of Yuri. He hesitated as he passed the sword of the creator, still lying on the floor, but decided to leave it. It was useless to him now.</p><p>He was halfway across the tomb when Yuri appeared from the shadows, grabbing his arm.</p><p>“Come on, we gotta get out of here. We’re not out of danger yet.”</p><p>Byleth nodded. “Was that your backup plan?”</p><p>“Second backup plan. Things aren’t really going as expected.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Yuri frowned. “You’ll see soon enough. Oh, and I doubt Rhea will die from a knife wound. We’ll have to come back for her later. For now, follow me. We’ll have to split up again soon, but my promise still stands.”</p><p>Byleth followed, awaiting the dangers that faced them with a feeling of dread.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Felix wasn’t sure he would have ever expected what he saw when they approached the gates of the monastery. People of all types rushed from the gates, merchants, priests, and knights alike. The strange thing about it was that it was not immediately obvious why so many fled.</p><p>Perhaps they had seen the dragon? He assumed that might be enough to startle them, but to flee the safety of the monastery’s walls seemed foolish.</p><p>Just as they reached the main gate, Sylvain froze. “Is that…?”</p><p>Felix followed his line of sight and saw it. Next to the gatekeeper was Flayn, helping people flee and handing out provisions as they passed by.</p><p>Sylvain nodded to him, and together they approached.</p><p>Flayn’s eyes widened as she saw them. “Oh, I am so happy you are here!”</p><p>“Flayn, what’s happening?” Sylvain asked. “Why is everyone leaving?”</p><p>She frowned. “Rhea is causing destruction near the cathedral.”</p><p>“Is Byleth in danger?” Felix asked.</p><p>She hesitated. “I am… not sure. He and Yuri came up with a plan to stop Rhea. Yuri told me to stay away from the danger and help people evacuate.”</p><p>Felix turned toward the cathedral. “Let’s go, Sylvain.”</p><p>Sylvain nodded, and followed.</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to see the destruction Flayn had mentioned. As they crossed the bridge to the cathedral, Felix saw it plainly. The grand entrance to the building was wide open, allowing a glimpse into the chaos within. Golems fought against people, tearing up the inside of the building. It was even more destroyed than it had been during the war.</p><p>“Damn, I never thought we’d see those golem things again,” Sylvain commented. “At this rate the whole building might collapse.”</p><p>They rushed toward the fighting, and it was then Felix realized those fighting against the golems were mostly Abyssians with a few monastery knights mixed in. Felix joined the fight as soon as he could reach one of the colossal creatures, with Sylvain right at his side.</p><p>He remembered how to fight them. Destroy their armor, then attack directly, preferably with magic. If only he had brought a levin sword.</p><p>It had been a while since he had fought side by side with Sylvain; in fact, he guessed it hadn’t been since the war. But just like back then, they fought together as a unit, each predicting the other’s attack with ease. Before Felix could stop and look around, he realized they had taken down two golems.</p><p>He paused for a moment, catching his breath and taking in the sight around him. The building hardly even looked like a cathedral anymore. The windows were smashed, the pews were a heap of wood, and even the decorative tiles on the floor were cracked and partially pulverized.</p><p>About half a dozen golems remained, though several were being countered by large groups of fighters. One golem in particular was being pelted with fireballs.</p><p>Sylvain nudged him, pointing toward the now-burnt golem. “Felix. Look.”    </p><p>He turned, finding the mage responsible was in fact Byleth. He looked weary, and it was clear he had been fighting for a while now.</p><p>Without another word, they approached him, helping finish off the enemy that occupied his attention.</p><p>Byleth turned to them with a look of relief. “Felix! Sylvain! You made it!”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Sylvain asked.</p><p>“Rhea… the Holy Tomb…” He paused, shaking his head. “Follow me.”   </p><p>Felix glanced toward Sylvain, who met is gaze with a look of concern. After giving his friend a reassuring nod, Felix followed his old professor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again lovely readers, just another slight warning about violence in this chapter. It is of a similar level to the previous chapter, with some depictions of blood. So please be warned if you do not like that sort of thing. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ingrid awoke, it was almost noon. After the fighting the previous night, she only wanted to sleep. It was not only to make up for her lack of rest, but also an attempt to avoid thinking about all that was going on.</p>
<p>Slowly she got ready for the day, thinking about what Dimitri was possibly planning regarding the knights who disobeyed him. She only hoped execution was not one of his ideas.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until she was about to leave her room when she saw the tiny piece of paper sitting right beneath the door. She picked it up, immediately recognizing Dimitri’s handwriting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meet me when you wake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Dimitri</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Setting it aside, she left her room, moving to Dimitri’s, hoping he would still be there. When she saw Dedue waiting outside the door, she knew for certain he would be present. Without a word, Dedue led her inside.</p>
<p>Dimitri sat at the table in his room, looking through a stack of papers. He looked much more composed than he had the previous day; he wore casual clothes, neatly pressed, and his hair was pulled back and out of his face. He looked to her as she entered, smiling faintly.</p>
<p>“Good, you’re here.” He gestured for her to sit down across from him. “I have much to tell you.”</p>
<p>After she sat, his expression dampened.</p>
<p>“First, I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I realize I still sometimes… let myself get carried away. It is not appropriate for a king to have such strong emotions. I just felt like everyone was turning against me.”</p>
<p>Ingrid nodded. “It’s fine, really. It was compassion that drove your actions, not hatred. That is what’s important.”</p>
<p>His eyes saddened. “Thank you. I am glad you feel that way.” With a nod, he continued. “Secondly, I would like you to know that I have spoken to the senior knights about what happened. It appears they now see the error in their ways, but I cannot allow them to remain in their positions after such a folly.”</p>
<p>She looked at him, choosing her words carefully. “What will become of them?”</p>
<p>“They have chosen to retire from their service.”</p>
<p>Good. No executions.</p>
<p>“This includes Gilbert,” Dimitri continued. “Who was the acting leader of the knights.”</p>
<p>Ingrid nodded. “Considering all that happened… I believe that is wise.”</p>
<p>“Now the royal order of knights is lacking leadership,” Dimitri lamented. “However, I had someone in mind, but need your opinion on it.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Ingrid, I believe you are the best choice for this role.”</p>
<p>She blinked at him for a long moment, trying to reason through what she just heard. “Me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I cannot think of anyone more suited for the role. Not only do I trust and respect you, but I feel that your skills would be appreciated as a leader.”</p>
<p>“I… well… thank you, Dimitri. I must admit that I am surprised at your choice.”</p>
<p>“You do not have to accept,” Dimitri reassured her. “You have time to think it through. It is entirely your decision.”</p>
<p>She hesitated a moment, still not knowing what to think. If he had proposed such an offer before all of the events they had just gone through together, she would have declined. But back then, she had a different future in mind, one that she had come to realize was not only impossible, but daft. Just thinking back on it made her feel embarrassed for just how foolish she had been, for pining over a man she thought she knew well but apparently didn’t know at all.</p>
<p>But now things were different. She suddenly had no plans for the future, no role other than to follow her family’s wishes to lead their territory and to marry. It only made Dimitri’s offer more appealing; it was more aligned with what she truly had wanted to do with her life.</p>
<p>She realized then that she didn’t need time to decide. “I accept.”</p>
<p>Dimitri smiled warmly. “I am glad to hear it.” He gestured across the room, where Thunderbrand was propped up against the wall. “It is yours now, my friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix thought the cathedral had been chaotic, but the Holy Tomb was even worse.</p>
<p>They both had followed Byleth there, and were immediately met with the battle that took place in the large cavern. More golems were present, but alongside many of them were people--likely knights who were still loyal to Rhea.</p>
<p>The following moments were a blur. Byleth had run off into the fray, while Felix and Sylvain tried to take down as many golems as they could. There were significantly fewer Abyssians fighting in the tomb, but also very few fallen fighters. He guessed they either hadn’t made it there yet, or retreated.</p>
<p>Just when he thought they had begun to clear a path, more appeared, accompanied by human enemies. He continued to fight with Sylvain at his side, but the numbers were becoming overwhelming. Just as he was about to counter a blade, the floor rumbled.</p>
<p>He lost his balance for only a moment, but a moment was all that was needed for his opponent to take the advantage. Before he could brace himself for the inevitable attack, Sylvain appeared. His friend blocked the attack, but it was done sloppily. Felix was now safe, but the golem now had an opening to assault Sylvain.</p>
<p>Another tremor left them both with uneven footing, causing their human foe to also stumble. The golem, however, was unaffected. It lifted a spear of light, thrusting it toward Sylvain, piercing his left shoulder.</p>
<p>Felix remained close to the ground, trying to keep his balance during the tremors. He grabbed Sylvain’s good shoulder, and dragged him across the floor, away from the golem.</p>
<p>Sylvain tried to get to his feet, but another tremor--the strongest one yet--unbalanced them both again. Felix was considering different ways to retreat when he saw Byleth running toward him.</p>
<p>“We need to leave,” he said. “This place might collapse.”</p>
<p>With Sylvain using him for balance, Felix followed him, hoping they still had time to retreat.</p>
<p>Byleth guided them out of the tomb through tunnels Felix didn’t even think could exist. He was more than happy to put the tomb behind him, though. They hastily moved through the maze of tunnels, until Felix started to recognize some familiar parts of Abyss. He guessed they were no longer directly under the tomb, but he hoped if it did collapse, they were far enough away.</p>
<p>Eventually, Byleth brought them to what appeared to be some kind of hidden chamber, filled with beds and rations. And, much to Felix’s relief, Flayn was standing in the corner, clearly waiting for their return.</p>
<p>Flayn gasped when she saw Sylvain. “You need healing!”</p>
<p>Felix helped Sylvain down into one of the beds. Flayn carefully pulled back the torn part of his shirt, revealing the deep gash in his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Sylvain muttered, his eyes struggling to stay open.</p>
<p>Felix lingered by them while Flayn used her healing magic. When he glanced back over at Byleth, he saw him pacing across the room with a frown, his shoulders hunched with exhaustion.</p>
<p>“Did you fight Rhea?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>Byleth stopped pacing, but the frown remained. “Only wounded her. I think she escaped.”</p>
<p>“What should we do now?”</p>
<p>Byleth shook his head. “I don’t know. I was hoping Yuri would be here. I don’t know where he went.”</p>
<p>That explained why he was so worried, Felix realized. “I’m guessing we don’t have much time.”</p>
<p>“No. We don’t.” Byleth sighed. “At least the monastery was evacuated. But we need to know where Rhea is.”</p>
<p>It was then that Flayn had finished healing, and turned around to face Byleth. “If you wounded her, it seems unlikely that she could go far. I think in order for you to achieve anything, you need some rest. I think you have at least time for that.”</p>
<p>Felix was hoping someone would suggest that. He knew Sylvain would definitely need some time to rest in order to be useful, and Felix himself was feeling pretty exhausted. Not to mention Byleth looked like he was about to collapse any moment. He nodded. “She has a good point.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Byleth said softly, although his expression of worry did not wane. He glanced at the entrance to the room. “I’ll go get some warm food for everyone.”</p>
<p>“I will go with you,” Flayn said.</p>
<p>His eyes brightened slightly, but he still looked defeated. “Thanks.”  </p>
<p>Felix turned back to Sylvain after they left, and sat on the edge of the bed next to his. His wound had closed, but the amount of blood he had lost would keep him bedridden for a while. At least they would be getting some fresh food soon. Maybe there was even a bathhouse in Abyss.</p>
<p>Above all else, he just hoped they survived.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once more Byleth found himself wondering how much time had passed. After making sure everyone else was comfortable enough, he managed to fall asleep, but he had no idea for how long. He felt somewhat rested, so he guessed a few hours had passed, but it was hard to tell.</p>
<p>Most troubling of all, Yuri was not back.</p>
<p>He had hoped that perhaps he was just helping his people retreat from the tomb, or maybe even helping those who were injured. But the fact that he hadn’t even shown his face meant something was likely wrong. Byleth didn’t even want to think of the worst case scenario.</p>
<p>He scratched at his face, feeling the rough stubble that had appeared. Perhaps more time had passed than he realized. He guessed at least a couple days since they first arrived to Abyss, judging by the state of his face.</p>
<p>Knowing further sleep would only elude him, he stood and left the room. The others would probably appreciate some fresh clothes, maybe even some more weapons. He could navigate Abyss well enough to know where he could get such items. There was a store room for emergencies, likely with some clothes, and the armory was probably still decently stocked. He knew Yuri also kept supplies in his private quarters…</p>
<p>Without even thinking, he moved directly toward Yuri’s office. Maybe there would be a clue, something, to indicate where he was or what had happened.</p>
<p>When he arrived, he found the door locked. Yuri had given him a key, so that was no problem, but that also meant it was unoccupied. Not the best sign.</p>
<p>He entered, using a lantern for light. It mostly appeared untouched since he had been there last, save for a few papers on the desk. No signs of any recent activity. He moved on to the adjoining room, which had once been Yuri’s personal quarters. Byleth stepped by the bed, which had collected some dust. Now that Yuri lived with Byleth in his own quarters, this room had turned into a storage room.</p>
<p>As expected, he located crates of spare clothes in varying sizes, and a few weapons. He scoured the rest of the room, trying to find any clues, even though he knew it was probably hopeless. Aside from various supplies, the only thing of note was a small chest hidden under the bed. Byleth knew what was in it. He even had the key to it.</p>
<p>He turned away, then, moving back into the office. He couldn’t look at it. He didn’t want to imagine himself opening the box, taking out the journal hiding inside, and writing down a name he had hoped to never write.</p>
<p>Tears welled in his eyes, and he tried to force the thought from his head. He grabbed the supplies he had come for, left the room, and locked the door.</p>
<p>When he returned to their secure room, Felix was awake, cleaning the dried blood surrounding Sylvain’s closed wound. He glanced up as Byleth entered.</p>
<p>“Oh good, you got some supplies,” he commented, nodding with approval.</p>
<p>Byleth set the supplies in a pile on the table. “How’s Sylvain?”</p>
<p>“Needs rest, but as long as he doesn’t do anything stupid he should be fine.” He paused a moment, turning to him. “By the way, on my way back from the bathhouse, the Abysskeeper stopped me. He said he wanted to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Byleth felt his eyes widen and his pulse quicken. Without another thought, his legs moved him back out of the room. “I need to go.”</p>
<p>He found the Abysskeeper at his usual post, shifting his weight nervously. He looked relieved when Byleth appeared.</p>
<p>“Oh, good, there you are. Just got a message from the surface for you.”</p>
<p>Byleth stared at him with anticipation, nodding for him to continue.</p>
<p>“Sounds like your help is needed up there. Near the cathedral, or something like that.”</p>
<p>“Is Yuri… is he…”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I think he’s up there, too.”</p>
<p>Without another word, Byleth left Abyss, returning to the surface.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until his eyes opened.</p>
<p>He shifted slightly, feeling pain throughout his body. Instead of attempting to move, he leaned against the fallen stone trying to remember where he was.</p>
<p>Glancing ahead, he saw some of his people surrounding the collapsed cathedral, helping the wounded and attempting to rescue any others trapped inside. He had stepped away from it all to take a quick rest, and to allow the healing efforts to be focused on those who were much worse off than he was.</p>
<p>His mind still felt foggy, and his eyelids closed once more. He didn’t think his injuries were that bad, but he felt exhausted. From lack of food, lack of water, or lack of sleep, he wasn’t sure. Thinking was even too much effort. He could not stay awake any longer.</p>
<p>He was drifting off to sleep once more when he heard the sound of footsteps. At first he thought it was just a dream. Even if it wasn’t, he didn’t care. He was too tired to move.</p>
<p>But then he heard someone call his name. His <em>real </em>name. The one only two people knew.</p>
<p>Slowly, he opened his eyes once more, forcing back the fatigue as much as he could. For a moment, he thought he was indeed dreaming.</p>
<p>Byleth knelt next to him, looking ragged and worried. That’s when he remembered the message he sent to Abyss, to see if Byleth had returned there. He felt a wave of relief. At least he was safe.</p>
<p>The exhaustion fought against him once more, and once more he closed his eyes. He thought he heard Byleth say something, but he wasn’t sure. The fatigue overwhelmed him, and he drifted back to unconsciousness  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yuri sprinted as fast as he could, but he did not make it in time. Byleth fell to the ground, the impact of the attack leaving a gash against his chest. Yuri knelt down next to him, panicking. He placed a hand on his neck, feeling for a pulse but… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No. There was nothing. The world fell apart around him as he started down at Byleth, feeling nothing but pain. He should have known not to not get so close to someone. He should have known it would only end in pain and loneliness. He should have known…</em>
</p>
<p>“Yuri!”</p>
<p>With a jolt, he opened his eyes, momentarily disoriented. In front of his face was a pair of blue eyes, full of concern and empathy. The same eyes he thought had closed forever. “Byleth?”</p>
<p>Gently, he was lifted into a sitting position. Only then he realized he was lying in a bed.</p>
<p>“I’m here, Yuri,” Byleth said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Are you in pain? You were sleeping restlessly.”</p>
<p>Realizing where he was, he felt a wave of relief. It was a dream. A horrible, terrifying dream that seemed so real, but only a dream nonetheless. He leaned forward, and with a tinge of pain, wrapped his arms around Byleth. “You’re alive.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m all right. I was more worried about <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. I’m glad you’re safe.”</p>
<p>With a deep breath, he leaned back and composed himself, taking a quick look around the room, recognizing its features. “Are we…”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We’re in your old quarters. Flayn healed you as best she could, but she ran out of energy. You were pretty beat up.” He shoved a flask of water in front of him. “Here.”</p>
<p>He lifted the flask, gratefully quenching his thirst. “Thanks. Why are we here, though?”</p>
<p>“There are more healing supplies here, and, well, with Sylvain injured too, I thought I’d give you some more privacy.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Sylvain is here?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. He and Felix showed up during the battle with the golems. They were a great help, but Sylvain was injured. He’ll be fine, though. I’m more worried about you.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Good. I’m glad they made it.” They would need as much help as they could get.</p>
<p>“You’re bleeding again,” Byleth said, frowning. “I couldn’t clean your wounds when you were asleep.”</p>
<p>It was then he noticed the tub in the corner of the room, filled with steaming water. “All right. I’ll get cleaned up while you rest. You seem pretty exhausted.”</p>
<p>Byleth frowned. “You’re too weak to care for yourself.”</p>
<p>Yuri had made it a habit throughout his life to never let anyone get too close to him when he was vulnerable. Even when he had been injured, he did his best to take care of it on his own. He hated others seeing him weakened, and he never trusted anyone near him when he was vulnerable. Byleth was the only one that did not apply to, although he still found old habits hard to break. “Yeah. All right. Thanks.”</p>
<p>Byleth lifted him into his arms--another thing only he was allowed to do--and carried him over to the bath. After peeling away his bloodstained clothes, he sunk into the warm water.</p>
<p>It was then that Yuri became aware of all his remaining injuries. Several deep gashes  on his back screamed in pain as they hit the water.</p>
<p>Byleth began very gently cleaning the wounds. “So what happened?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure you saw the collapsed cathedral. I was inside when it happened.”</p>
<p>Byleth stopped. “Yuri… you… you could have…”</p>
<p>“It could have been worse. They got me out, and then I sent a message for you to come get me. Most importantly I found out where Rhea went.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t risk getting this beat up for nothing. You stabbed her pretty good. She left a nice trail of blood behind.”</p>
<p>Byleth remained quiet for a moment. “I’m going to try and heal some of these wounds, but I don’t have much energy left.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Anything helps.”</p>
<p>The pain lessened as he did, and he figured the bleeding would at least stop. When he was done, Byleth went to get some food while Yuri finished bathing.</p>
<p>By the time he put on fresh clothes and climbed back onto the bed, he was already feeling better. He still felt tired, but he dreaded falling asleep to more nightmares. The emotions from the last still lingered in his mind.</p>
<p>Byleth returned shortly after, offering him a bowl of warm food. As Yuri ate in silence, Byleth sat next to him on the bed.</p>
<p>“Are you all right? You don’t seem like yourself.”</p>
<p>Yuri looked over at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Byleth noticed. He had a talent for seeing right through him. “I’m just… worried. About losing you. When I was asleep, I had a nightmare that you died. It was horrifying.”</p>
<p>Byleth gently took his hand. “I was terrified of losing <em>you</em>. And then after I found you…” He looked down timidly. “I cried.”</p>
<p>Yuri squeezed his hand. “Sorry to worry you like that. I kept my promise, though, right?”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>He set the empty bowl aside. “Thanks for taking care of me. I’m starting to feel better.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to thank me,” Byleth replied. “There’s no way I’d just leave you on your own when you’re injured like that.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled, and leaned back on the pile of pillows behind him. “You know, I think you’re the only other person I’ve let come into this room.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It was where I always went when I wanted to feel safe. Or just wanted to be alone. That’s why the door is so sturdy. And I kept it well stocked since I would usually patch myself up here.”</p>
<p>Byleth looked to him sadly. “You didn’t trust anyone to care for your wounds?”</p>
<p>He sighed. “Well, I guess… I didn’t. I hate appearing weak in front of others.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded with understanding. “I’m glad you trust me.”</p>
<p>He smiled. “You know, there’s a reason why you’re the only person I’ve let get so close to me.”</p>
<p>“You think I’m cute.”</p>
<p>Yuri laughed. It was welcome, and eased some of the stress he had pent up. “Well, aside from that. It’s because, even in my most vulnerable moments, even when I am at my weakest, you still see strength in me. You show me empathy instead of pity. You care for me without hesitation, even when you’re suffering yourself.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled warmly, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I feel the same about you.”</p>
<p>Yuri smirked. “You think I’m cute, too?”</p>
<p>Byleth laughed, and it was like music to his ears. “Definitely.”</p>
<p>Yuri shifted and nestled beside him. “Thanks, By. For everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite there being only two people awake in the room, tension was high.</p>
<p>Felix sat across from Sylvain at the table, finishing off the latest serving of whatever it was the Abyss kitchen provided them. Flayn was still asleep, likely exhausted from all the healing magic she had done, and Sylvain was stupidly quiet.</p>
<p>He hoped that Byleth and Yuri would return soon, so that they could discuss their next plans. But instead, he was stuck in the room with Sylvain, who had barely spoken a word to him.</p>
<p>Finally, it became too much. “Sylvain, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>He looked up with surprise, then shook his head. “Nothing. Just tired.”</p>
<p>“There’s <em>clearly </em>something bothering you. You’ve got the I’m-sad-and-afraid-to-talk-about-it look on your face.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “I was just thinking about… well, everything. If Fhirdiad is okay, if we’ll actually find Rhea, or if…” He stopped talking, and just shook his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah. We’re all worried. No need to keep it to yourself.”</p>
<p>He remained quiet, his expression unchanged.</p>
<p>“What else is bothering you?”</p>
<p>“I’ve just been thinking a bit… about what Macuil said. About the ten elites.” He shook his head. “How we are basically descended from monsters who slaughtered dragons and made weapons from their bones. Seeing how much he hated us made it sink in a bit. And the fact that they’re seen as heroes…”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean we’re the same as them,” Felix countered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. But knowing how much harm our crests bring still bothers me. It’s still part of me, and always will be. Maybe Macuil was right. Maybe it would be better if I was d--”</p>
<p>“<em>Sylvain</em>. Don’t you dare say it.”</p>
<p>He looked up at Felix, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare speak about your life like that. Are you really going to let some ancient dragon decide what kind of person you are?”</p>
<p>“Felix…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he hates us. So what? He doesn’t know a damn thing about us. And he shouldn’t even care. We made our deal with him. He’ll leave us alone. Some humans hate us, too. Gilbert hates me. I don’t care.” He sighed with frustration.</p>
<p>“I just…”</p>
<p>“We’re about to battle again soon,” Felix continued. “So don’t do anything reckless.”</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded. “I’ll be careful. I promise.”</p>
<p>“I… we need you. Your people need you.”</p>
<p>Sylvain looked at him for a moment, but then smiled faintly. “We need you, too. I can’t imagine losing my best friend after all this.” His smile faded. “Thanks for caring about me. I know sometimes I don’t deserve it, but I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“We’re friends, Sylvain. Friends care about each other,” Felix replied curtly. “Even after all this, don’t just try to take over your father’s role all by yourself. And you need someone to watch over you so you don’t break your promise to Macuil.”</p>
<p>Sylvain tilted his head. “Are you… volunteering to help me?”</p>
<p>Felix crossed his arms, and glanced away. He tried to ignore the heat that rose in his cheeks. “Well, yeah.”</p>
<p>Sylvain laughed. “You’re welcome to visit whenever you want, Felix. And I appreciate your help.”</p>
<p>Felix smiled. “Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri sat at the table, glancing at everyone who had gathered. He wasn’t sure just how much time had passed while he had continued to rest, but he knew they likely didn’t have much time to act. Fortunately, the others all looked rested, although worried.</p>
<p>“So you found out where Rhea went?” Felix asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yuri replied. “The Goddess Tower.”</p>
<p>Flayn frowned, and Yuri knew what she was likely thinking. The tower was high up, a perfect place from which to take flight.</p>
<p>“You think we could lure her out?” Sylvain asked.</p>
<p>Yuri shook his head. “Probably not. She has the advantage, no matter how you look at it.”</p>
<p>“So we confront her?” Byleth asked.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yeah. It’s risky, but it seems to be the only way. I have a feeling she might transform and fly away from the tower once we do confront her.”</p>
<p>Flayn nodded. “I believe that is certain.”</p>
<p>“So,” Yuri continued. “I guess first I should ask, who here feels pretty comfortable with a bow?” He had a feeling he might be the only one, but in order for his most ideal plan to work out, he wanted another.</p>
<p>“I can manage,” Felix replied.</p>
<p>“Good. You stay at the base of the tower. Aim for the wings if she’s in the air. The faster we can get her to the ground, the better.” Yuri glanced over to Byleth, who watched him expectantly. “As much as I hate to put you in danger, I think you’ll need to be the one to confront her.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded. “I understand.”</p>
<p>“So the rest of us stay outside the tower?” Sylvain asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll follow Byleth from a distance,” Yuri decided. “Just in case things don’t go to plan. But yeah, everyone else can stay outside.”</p>
<p>Byleth glanced at him and frowned. “Yuri, are you feeling well enough to fight?”  </p>
<p>“I’ll be all right.” He wasn’t at his best, but he knew he had enough energy for one fight.</p>
<p>“May I help?” Flayn asked.</p>
<p>Yuri frowned.</p>
<p>“I will stay away from the fighting,” Flayn added. “But I want to be there to heal if I can.”</p>
<p>“All right. But stay out of danger, okay? If anything happens to you, your father will kill me.”</p>
<p>She nodded, smiling.</p>
<p>“You think we can really win?” Sylvain asked. “Didn’t it take a whole army to fight her in the past?”</p>
<p>“She’s injured,” Byleth replied. “So she will be weakened.”</p>
<p>“How injured?” Felix questioned.</p>
<p>“I stabbed her twice.”</p>
<p>“She lost a good amount of blood,” Yuri added.</p>
<p>Sylvain nodded decisively. “I’m ready to end this.”</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Byleth agreed. “Let’s start the preparations.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again lovely readers! Thank you for reading this far! A quick warning - there is some more violence in this chapter, similar in detail to the previous chapters. </p>
<p>Also, this is the last official chapter, but after this there will be an epilogue. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they all emerged back to the surface, the sun had just begun to rise. Byleth followed Yuri toward the goddess tower, where Rhea was likely waiting for them. Felix and Sylvain followed as well, along with Flayn.</p>
<p>Byleth fell into step next to Yuri and took his hand. Yuri smiled in response, and squeezed his hand lightly. He knew they were in for a fight, but having Yuri with him was reassuring.</p>
<p>Although the cathedral lay in ruins, the goddess tower remained unharmed. Aside from some rubble on the path, they were able to make their way toward it. Once they arrived, they all stopped and looked up at the imposing tower.</p>
<p>The tower held memories for Byleth. It was where he discovered Dimitri after sleeping for five years. It was where he had gone during the war to think. It was where Yuri had proposed to him. And now it was where his worst enemy waited for him.</p>
<p>They had already gone over the plan again, so no words were needed. Byleth and Yuri would go to the top, and the others would stay outside, ready to fight her should she transform.</p>
<p>Releasing Yuri’s hand, Byleth stepped forward and began his ascent of the tower. Yuri hung back, giving him some space so he could stay hidden.  </p>
<p>When Byleth finally reached the top, he saw her. She stood, glancing out at the chasm below, and turned toward him as he approached.</p>
<p>Any semblance of kindness was absent from her face. This time she wore no mask. All that remained was raw malice.</p>
<p>“I knew you would return. You cannot escape your fate.”</p>
<p>Byleth said nothing, holding his sword in his hand as he approached. Based on her movement, he figured she was still wounded, but the fact that she was standing meant she could probably still fight.</p>
<p>“You could have made this world incredible,” Rhea continued. “You could have unleashed the goddess onto the sinners of world!”</p>
<p>He attacked, swinging his sword at her, but she dodged nimbly. “Removing you is the only way to save this world.”</p>
<p>She didn’t even bother fighting him anymore at that point. While still glaring at him intently, her body morphed into that of a dragon. The Immaculate One.</p>
<p>The impact of wind from her wings nearly blew him over, but he kept his balance. Before he could plan his next move, she swooped down and grabbed him in her clawed hand.</p>
<p>Suddenly Byleth was looking down at the monastery from higher than even a pegasus could fly. His arms were free, though her talons clenched at his waist. He squirmed in her grasp, trying not to pay much attention to the amount of distance between him and the ground.</p>
<p>He managed to not drop the sword, much to his relief. Reaching as far as he could, he sliced at her arm, careful not to strike her talons. He didn’t need to be dropped right now. It was then he noticed human arms around her neck, and in one of the hands a knife. He almost couldn’t believe it; Yuri hated even flying on wyverns, but to think he’d willingly jump onto a dragon’s back astounded him.</p>
<p>The knife piercing her neck made her flinch, but an arrow in her wing made her falter. He was glad he convinced Felix to study the bow all those years ago.</p>
<p>He watched the knife stab her repeatedly, and more arrows hit her wings. It was then he noticed that he was descending toward the ground at an alarming rate. With one more arrow hitting her wing, she hit the ground on her side, leaving Byleth dangling from her talons.</p>
<p>They were on top of the rubble of the cathedral, now, and her impact only made it collapse more. It was unstable, but at least he didn’t fall into the chasm below.</p>
<p>Yuri stabbed at her claw with the knife, and soon he was released from her talons. He crawled away on top of the rubble, trying to catch his breath and take in the situation.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you did that,” Byleth said in between breaths.</p>
<p>“I can’t either,” Yuri replied, catching his breath and readying his sword. “That was terrifying.”  </p>
<p>Looking back toward the Immaculate One, he saw the battle had begun. Felix had made it onto her back, carefully trying to stay balanced as he unleashed a flurry of attacks onto her neck. Sylvain stood in front of her, trying to draw her attention away from the others. And Yuri attacked swiftly wherever he saw an opening.</p>
<p>Byleth stood, trying to regain his balance. Rhea spun, causing Felix to fall onto the rubble. Byleth used the distraction to pierce a wing.</p>
<p>They all continued their attacks, and very slowly Rhea began to lose strength. The stab wounds on her neck still oozed, and her wings remained tattered. Although still powerful, her hits had weakened, though they still had a long way to go in order to defeat her.</p>
<p>The problem was that they were running out of energy, too. Sylvain already began to dodge poorly, and Felix’s attacks seemed to do less damage. Yuri had started hanging back more, likely due to tiredness. He was not one to take risks.</p>
<p>Another sweep of her tail sent Byleth stumbling to the ground. As he tried to regain his balance, he saw something approaching rapidly from above. From the looks of it, a wyvern and a pegasus, though he could not see who rode them.</p>
<p>Byleth regained his balance and continued the fight. Rhea was about to charge at him when a flash of lightning drew everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>The sight of it only seemed to make Rhea angrier.</p>
<p>She jumped into the air once more, though it was not with any amount of grace. Her wings had been damaged, so Byleth doubted she could go far. But she seemed intent on pursuing the pegasus rider.</p>
<p>As the pegasus swooped down deftly, Byleth saw it. Thunderbrand struck Rhea’s head, wielded by none other than Ingrid.</p>
<p>It stunned the Immaculate One, causing her to crash to the ground. A followup attack kept her there.</p>
<p>A flash of light blinded him momentarily, and he realized the dragon was no more. Rhea appeared as she had before the transformation, except now her clothing was tattered, and bruises and cuts appeared on her pale skin.</p>
<p>She picked up a fallen sword, likely one Felix dropped, and charged at Byleth.</p>
<p>He was ready for it, but he didn’t even have to dodge. The wyvern had landed before she began her attack, and immediately after a spear sliced through her chest, stopping her entirely.</p>
<p>Byleth looked over to see Seteth standing over her, anger in his eyes.</p>
<p>Rhea fell to the ground, her breathing labored.</p>
<p>Seteth removed his spear and readied for another strike. His anger turned to sadness. “I am sorry that it has to end this way, Seiros.”</p>
<p>She only glared at him in return. “You have all… betrayed the goddess,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“The goddess is dead,” Byleth replied.</p>
<p>With that, Seteth finished her off without hesitation.</p>
<p>For a moment, it felt as if time itself had stopped. The exhaustion he had been ignoring flooded back, and he found himself sitting on the ground. It was over. It was finally over. He almost couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>He collapsed onto the rubble and passed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next day, the rebuilding efforts began. Seteth assisted as much as he could, partly to help those returning to the monastery, and partly to keep his mind off of what all had happened.</p>
<p>In all his years, he never thought he would have found himself in such a situation. He was truly dedicated to the humans now, but he did not regret it. It felt right, even though a few decades ago he would have found the idea preposterous.</p>
<p>He was walking through the reception hall when he heard a familiar voice.</p>
<p>“Seteth! It’s so good to see you again!”</p>
<p>He turned, finding Manuela approaching with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Hello Manuela. Thank you for accepting the invitation.”</p>
<p>“Oh, certainly! I couldn’t turn down a request like that. I’m sorry to hear about all that’s happened. I’m glad you’re all right.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Thank you. There is still much to do, but at least things are peaceful now.”</p>
<p>“Will there be any festivities?” She paused, noting the look on Seteth’s face. “Oh come on, we need festivities with all the visitors we’ll have! Don’t worry Seteth, I’ll take care of it.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “Fine, all right. Nothing too… extravagant.”</p>
<p>She laughed. “Oh it’ll be fine. You go on and take care of everything else.” With a wink, she left him, no doubt to begin planning.</p>
<p>With a deep breath, he continued on his way, taking a mental note to check on her later. At least it was another thing he didn’t have to worry about.</p>
<p>He was moving through the courtyard when he saw someone he actually wanted to speak to.</p>
<p>“Yuri,” he called out as he passed by. “Do you have a moment?”</p>
<p>He paused, looking at Seteth carefully. “Sure. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I… wanted to thank you. For helping Flayn. She spoke to me of what happened, and I am grateful for how you cared for her. I am in your debt.”</p>
<p>He smiled. “No need for that. It was no problem. I’m just glad she’s safe.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I… also wanted to ask how Byleth is doing. I have not seen him.”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded. “Yeah, he’s all right. I made sure he spent some time resting, but now he’s preparing for his big speech tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I am glad to hear it.” Seteth was about to part ways, but Yuri looked at him curiously.</p>
<p>“Are <em>you</em> doing all right?” he asked softly. “I’m sure that wasn’t easy for you.”</p>
<p>Seteth glanced down. “I wish things could have been different, but I feel no guilt. It was the right thing to do.”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded sympathetically. “Let me know if there’s anything I can help with.”</p>
<p>Despite what his brethren had always told him, Seteth knew that humans were indeed capable of compassion, and perhaps he could eventually convince them of that truth.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth stood by the window in his quarters, watching the grounds below, occasionally glancing toward his archbishop regalia draped over a chair. Everything had happened so fast, he almost couldn’t believe it. All the suffering was over. Fodlan was safe. And most importantly, he felt freer than he ever had before.  </p>
<p>After a while, Yuri entered the room, and joined him by the window. “It’s good to be back.”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled. “Yeah. It is.” He glanced out the window. “I didn’t realize I’d miss this place so much.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully you didn’t miss the cathedral too much.”</p>
<p>“It’s a shame, but… it will be nice to rebuild something else there.” He stepped forward and embraced Yuri. “I’m just glad it’s all over.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Yuri replied softly. “I’m glad we don’t have to fight anymore.” After releasing him, Yuri smiled. “You ready for tomorrow?”</p>
<p>He sighed, glancing at his archbishop garments across the room. “I think so. I’m not very good at this sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll do great.”</p>
<p>Byleth turned to Yuri, giving him a serious look. “Yuri… I want you to be with me when I go out there tomorrow.”</p>
<p>He blinked a few times before responding. “Like, next to you?”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded. “Holding my hand.”</p>
<p>Yuri glanced down nervously.</p>
<p>“We accomplished this together. So you deserve to be at my side.”</p>
<p>Yuri frowned. “You… sure? You’re not worried what people will think?”</p>
<p>Byleth took Yuri’s face gently in his hands and looked into his eyes. “You’re my husband, and I don’t care what anyone thinks. You’re the best friend, the best partner I could have ever asked for. I know you’re incredible, and that’s all that matters.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled faintly, his cheeks flushing. “Thanks, By. You’re pretty incredible, too.”</p>
<p>Byleth kissed him softly, then looked into his eyes. “I’ll even let you wear one of my fancy outfits.”</p>
<p>Yuri laughed. “I’d love to.” Then he kissed him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth moved toward the courtyard where Seteth had everyone gather.</p>
<p>It had been a while since he had worn his full regalia, including the annoying headpiece. It felt almost strange wearing the garments of such an important leader, given what he was about to speak about.</p>
<p>Beside him, holding his hand, was Yuri. True to his word, he stayed by his side, though he appeared nervous. The garments Byleth had given him fit him well, both in size and style. Paired with his neatly styled hair and makeup, Byleth thought he looked princely, almost too perfect to be real.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful,” Byleth said as they walked through the empty hall.</p>
<p>Yuri smiled. “Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.”</p>
<p>They neared the end of the hall, where they would then be standing in front of the crowd. Seteth waited by the door.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Yuri asked.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Seteth opened the door, and Byleth stepped out beneath the setting sun to a platform that had been prepared on the edge of the courtyard. Several dozen people stood watching; a larger crowd than he had expected. To the right stood Dimitri and Ingrid, who both stood at attention. To the left was Felix and Sylvain, who both stood casually, leaning against the wall. Yuri released his hand and stood a step back from him, staying well within the view of the crowd.</p>
<p>Byleth stood tall, looking out at the crowd. They looked at him expectantly, and most of them even looked <em>happy</em>.</p>
<p>“Thank you all for coming. I am sorry for any hardships the destruction of the cathedral has caused. I promise to offer aid to any who were affected.” He paused a moment, preparing himself for what he would say next. “During my time as archbishop of the Church of Seiros, I have learned much about those who worship the goddess. I have also discovered some truths about the church that I found repulsive. The previous archbishop had in place laws that a non-believer should be put to death. I feel as though that inhibits peace throughout this land, and I do not want to stand for it.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and then continued. “That is why, today, as the archbishop, I hereby dissolve the Church of Seiros in its entirety.”</p>
<p>Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd, along with some chatter. Many stared at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“The people of Fodlan should worship whichever gods they wish. Whether one follows the religion of Duscur, Almyra, Brigid, Dagda, or even Sothis, they are all welcome in Fodlan.” It was then he turned to Dimitri, who gave him a nod of approval. “Since the church will be dissolved, so will my position as archbishop. I will be turning over all my leadership duties to King Dimitri Blaiddyd of Faerghus.”</p>
<p>Dimitri took a small step forward. “I am happy to take this role.” It had been rehearsed, of course. When Byleth had first told Dimitri of this, he had been utterly speechless.</p>
<p>“Lastly,” Byleth continued. “Garreg Mach will become a place of learning. Not the teachings of war, but of all wonders of the world. With the help of my husband, I will remain here to build this new university, which will be open to commoners and nobility alike.” With that, he was done, having said more words at once than he preferred. To is surprise, the people did not start an uproar; in fact he heard a few cheers. Before he left the platform, he gestured for Dimitri say a few words.</p>
<p>Byleth stepped back near the door, letting Dimitri face the crowd.</p>
<p>Yuri took his hand and smiled. “Nice job.”</p>
<p>While Dimitri assured the people that he would take good care of them, Byleth escaped back through the door into the empty hallway.</p>
<p>Seteth gave him a nod of approval. “Thank you for doing this.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Thank you Seteth, for putting your trust in me. I will need your continued support in the days to come.”</p>
<p>He smiled. “You can always count on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late when Yuri made it back into the bedchamber, Byleth close behind him. Manuela had insisted that they join the festivities, and although Yuri was not keen on such things, he admitted that he found it enjoyable. It was the first public event where he no longer felt the need to hide his marriage with Byleth, which was perhaps the thing he enjoyed most.</p>
<p>After changing into night clothes, he collapsed onto the bed. Sometimes socializing was just as tiring as fighting, and he had done too much of both over the past few days.  </p>
<p>“That was exhausting,” Byleth said, lying down beside him.</p>
<p>Yuri smiled. “I’m glad we agree.”  </p>
<p>Byleth returned the smile. “Thanks for staying by my side. It was nice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It was. Thanks for convincing me. I think I only saw one disapproving glare.”</p>
<p>Byleth snuffed out the last candle, then lay back down. “Probably just jealous.”  </p>
<p>Yuri cuddled against him, listening to his heartbeat. It was comforting, being together back in their own bed, in a time of peace. He felt at ease knowing the one person he loved most was safe, and free from those who once wanted to control him.  “I love you.”</p>
<p>Byleth kissed him on the forehead. “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>With that, they welcomed a restful, peaceful sleep. The goddess of flames was gone, leaving behind only ashes. And from those ashes, Fodlan would be reborn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to do this in true fire emblem style with paired endings. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Seteth &amp; Flayn</p>
<p>In the days that followed, Seteth and Flayn worked hard to make Garreg Mach university the best it could become. Now that all religious beliefs were welcome in Fodlan, the new university attracted students from all lands, making it one of the most diverse places in Fodlan. It even attracted the attention of the Queen of Brigid, who made frequent visits with her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue</p>
<p>Dedue remained Dimitri’s most loyal vassal, but upon the king’s insistence, he helped lead an effort to rebuild Duscur. Now that the Church of Seiros was abolished, the people of Duscur no longer felt the need to hide their old beliefs, and were happy to become true citizens of Fodlan, seeing Dedue as their hero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri &amp; Ingrid</p>
<p>Dimitri, now the king of all of Fodlan, immediately began to reform his new kingdom. He placed less importance on crests, and more importance on helping as many people as possible. It is said that he even negotiated a long-lasting peace with Almyra, and was good friends with their king. At his side was Ingrid, the captain of the royal knights. She changed the meaning of knighthood with her leadership, and led the order to become one of the most respectable organizations in all of Fodlan. As the years passed, the king and his most trusted knight eventually married, which only strengthened their bond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sylvain &amp; Felix</p>
<p>Not long after Garreg Mach university opened, Duke Fraldarius and Margrave Gautier decided to merge their territories into one. To their peoples’ great confusion, the two married about a year later, even making public appearances as a happy couple. When asked about his choice of a spouse, it is said that Margrave Gautier would recite a lengthy story about making a deal with a dragon that required him to marry a man. Some doubted the story, but others spun it into romantic legends that would be told for centuries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth &amp; Yuri</p>
<p>Several years after rebuilding the monastery into a university, the pair left it in the hands of Seteth and disappeared. Some suspected they spent their time wandering the world, while others suspected that they merely kept their new home a secret. However, they had a habit of always appearing in places where they were needed at just the right time, always offering help to those in need. It is said the couple appeared youthful even many years later, apparently immune to the effects of aging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading!!!!! This was my first fic and I really enjoyed writing it. I also appreciate all the support! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>